Hana
by CourageAmour
Summary: Como si despertar en un personaje de ficción no fuera poco tengo el pelo rosa. ROSA. Ah, y no olvidemos la maldita voz en mi cabeza que quiere que salve al mundo. Ja. Maldito karma. (OC insertado en personaje)
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:** Debo decir que exceptuando a mi OOC, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**Summary: **

**Hana**

**Despierta. Ya no estás en casa.**

En el borde de la consciencia pensé en lo poco familiar que se sentía la cama debajo de mí. Donde dormía no era algo generalmente clasificado como suave o de olor dulce, por eso el temor me llenó al pensar que quizás había llegado a cruzar mis límites la noche anterior y había terminado en la casa de algún desconocido aprovechador.

Pero no recordaba haber aceptado algún alimento o alojamiento de alguien. De hecho, no recordaba _nada _de lo que sea que haya pasado. _Simplemente genial._ ¿Podrían haberme drogado o algo así? No es una idea tan rara teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que corren y las calles por donde vivo.

Abrí los ojos y parpadeé.

_No me gusta el rosa._

Eso fue lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza al ver el techo de ese color, y con ello un tenue alivio comenzó a extenderse por mi columna. _Ningún malnacido tendría un techo rosa_, me justifiqué intentando reincorporarme. Fue algo difícil al principio gracias a la sensación de neblina alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Observando las paredes y los muebles descubrí que era a todas luces un dormitorio para un niño. O mejor dicho, una niña, si es que el suficiente rosado para hacer sentir a la casa gubernamental como poca cosa decía algo. Satisfecha con lo que había encontrado sólo me quedó una mayor cuestión.

_¿Cómo terminé aquí?_

Me acaricié la cabeza, sintiendo el cabello suave y cortó entre los dedos.

_Espera allí… ¿suave? ¿corto? _Miré mis manos y jadeé, eran pequeñas, infantiles, luego hacia abajo y ¡por el responsable del Cosmos!

_¿Por qué mierda soy tan corta? _No soy una de las personas más altas del mundo pero mi metro setenta vale algo, ¿no?

Echando una ojeada a la habitación noté un espejo, y saltando de la cama –una muy mala idea- me tambaleé hacia él. A duras pensar evité el chillido que intentó escapar de mis labios. Frente a mí, una nena chiquita de cabello pastel y grandes ojos verdes. _Y una frente enorme,_ añadí en medio del torrente de confusión que me acuchilló con fuerza en el estómago.

**¡Hey, calma! Si gritas alertarás a Su-obaa-chan. **

Pegué un ligero bote por la voz pero al mirar hacia mis costados no pude ver a nadie. _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

**Yo también me pregunto lo mismo. Tú no eres Sakura.**

Apreté los dientes y pegué mi espalda contra la pared. _¿Quién eres tú y quién es ella?_ Cuestioné sin saber si me había vuelto loca al fin o si realmente estaba escuchando una voz en mi cabeza algo familiar.

**Soy Interior, duh. Sakura es la niña que deberías ser tú. Esto es muy extraño, ¿qué haces en nuestra cabeza? **

_No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. Yo ni siquiera sé dónde estoy o porque me veo así. ¡Tengo diecisiete años, no dos! ¡Y mi cabello no es rosa! ¿Quién puede tenerlo de ese color de todos modos? _Añadí, aferrándome a la tela de lo que ahora notaba era un camisón color amarillo. _También odio el amarillo._

**Estamos en la misma.** Juraría haber escuchado un suspiro.** De todos modos, por si no lo has entendido nadie puede verme u oírme excepto tú ya que estoy en tu cabeza. Soy como una consciencia o algo así. ¿Y tú?**

Utilicé los segundos de su charla para armar un tren de pensamiento más o menos coherente._ Si estás en mi cabeza… ¿no significa eso que sabes todo lo que pienso? ¿o qué puedes ver mis recuerdos?_

**Normalmente podría hacerlo, pero hay una nueva puerta aquí y está demasiada cerrada como para echar un vistazo a tus recuerdos, así que no, no sé nada de ti excepto lo que piensas en este momento. ¿Serías amable y te presentarías al menos?**

Fruncí el ceño a pesar de que me sentía mejor al saber que no podía ver mis recuerdos y lo que pensaba. A nadie le gustaría algo así, y mi estilo de vida me había hecho una persona muy privada. _Soy Shiori. Y diría encantada pero no creo que pueda mentirte, ¿o sí? _

**¡Eso es algo cruel de tu parte, Shiori-chan! **Se quejó, y para mí sonaba más como la niña de cuatro que me veía.** Y no, no puedes. Estamos en el mismo barco, no puedes mover las velas sin mí.**

Alcé mis cejas ante eso pero lo dejé pasar, mi prioridad era descubrir cómo había terminado allí o mejor dicho cómo salir de ese lugar y llegar a mi "hogar", no analizar a una cuestionable doble personalidad. Sé que tengo problemas pero lo de escuchar una voz en mi mente es un poco demasiado.

**¡Oye! Para que sepas, siempre fui una gran ayuda para Sakura-chan. **

_¿Mmm?_ Hice un sonido de falsa curiosidad mientras exploraba el lugar. Además de la cama había un armario y un escritorio con varios libros infantiles. Oí a "Interior" resoplar y alcé ambas cejas. No le veía mucha utilidad a una segunda consciencia o lo que fuera. De hecho, no me sorprendería si la niña terminase siendo una mocosa con muchos problemas. Una lamparilla se prendió repentinamente en mí, y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño. Volví a verme en el espejo.

_Ya veo,_ las piezas que tenía comenzaron a encajar,_ tengo el cabello rosa y mi nombre es Sakura, ¿quién más puedo ser? Aunque lo mejor es comprobar. Hey, Interior, ¿cuál es el apellido de esta niñita?_

**Haruno, claro. ¿No lo sabes?**

Bufé. _¿Y cómo diablos quieres que lo sepa? Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí. _Suspiré y me dejé caer en el suelo. _Tampoco tengo idea de que hacer._

**Mmm. Puedo compartir los recuerdos de Sakura-chan, si quieres. Lo recomiendo ya que eres ella y si actúas de una forma extraña como ahora, mamá y papá se preocuparan mucho. **

_¿Es así? _Inquirí. Había visto algunos episodios de Naruto alguna vez pero sabía más por lo que una amiga me había contado una vez. Una súper fan del anime. No pude evitar reírme._ Lo más gracioso e irónico es que ella odia a Sakura_, sonreí levemente para mí.

**¡¿Qué?! **La voz chilló en mi cabeza. **¿Por qué alguien odiaría a Sakura-chan? ¡Es una niña muy dulce y tímida! ¡Ella no ha hecho nada!**

Acaricié mi ahora gran frente con algo molestia. _Qué pulmones tienes, eh,_ mascullé en mi mente pero decidí contestar,_ ella no se refería al personaje a esta edad sino a los doce. Dulce Sakura-chan, _hice mi mejor esfuerzo para sonar como Draco Malfoy,_ terminará siendo una mocosa fan, gritona y muy molesta. Lo que mi amiga más odiaba fue que rompió una verdadera amistad por un chico, y lo que es más, vive maltratando a Naruto._

Hubo un momento de silencio, sagrada paz, hasta que ella volvió a hablar, **pero eso aún no ha sucedido, ¿verdad?**

_No, pero… ¿me crees? _Pregunté, algo curiosa. Hace un momento había saltado en defensa de la infanta y ahora me decía eso como si fuera un mensaje de "no es tarde". ¿En qué diablos estará pensando?

**_Abriste la puerta accidentalmente y pude ver tus recuerdos. ¿De verdad nos enamoramos de ese niño para luego entregar nuestro corazón y ser abandonadas en una banca? _**

_Ajá. Supongo que no llegaste a la parte donde intenta matarla._ Me encogí de hombros. _Eso no ha pasado, y si sigo aquí, atorada en este cuerpo sólo pasará en tus sueños. Prefiero gritar mi amor al porno al mundo primero antes que ser una mocosa fan._

Interior se rió hasta finalmente caer, ¡**¿porno?! ¡Tienes cuatro años! No deberías de saber siquiera que existe esa palabra.**

_Tengo diecisiete para que te quede claro. Y sólo era una broma, _sonreí inocentemente, _una broma_, repetí, con la sensación de que no me creía ni un poco. _Tu problema._

Por su bien mental –que irónico sonaba esto- Interior resolvió cambiar de tema.** Entonces, ¿ya sabes lo que quieres hacer? **

Suspiré. Quería tirarme por la ventana y huir de aquí, pero con este pequeño cuerpo no llegaría muy lejos y menos sabiendo que en una aldea ninja cualquiera podría encontrarme y llevarme de regreso a unos padres preocupados y enojados.

_Supongo que me quedaré aquí por el momento, no es como si tuviera otra opción, y esperaré a hallar algo para volver de dónde vengo. _

**Eso es algo inteligente. Entonces, ¿por qué no te muestro como es Sakura-chan antes que lleguen sus padres? **

Me encogí nuevamente de hombros, _está bien, no es como si fueran muchos, ¿verdad? _Ella era pequeña después de todo y los niños no suelen acordarse de la gran mayoría de las cosas a esta edad.

**Okey. Ahí vamos. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo.**

Hice lo que me dijo y no tardé en sentir un cosquilleo en mi cabeza seguido de imágenes de varias personas y sensaciones. Una mujer rubia, _mamá, Mebuki, _y un hombre de cabello rosa, _papá, Katsuki, _fueron los más repetidos, seguidos por un anciano que era al parecer mi abuelo y una adolescente que vivía al lado que me cuidaba algunas veces.

Me sorprendí al saber que no había visto a nadie de los nueve novatos, o mejor dicho nadie con alguna de sus características. Reflexioné sobre la información recién adquirida. _Así que Mebuki es una kunoichi de nivel jounin, _recordé el chaleco con el que aparecía en varias de las imágenes, _y Katsuki es banquero. Ya veo._

**¿Y? ¿Ya sabes cómo vas a actuar? Ellos estarán aquí en una hora.**

Miré a mí alrededor con cautela antes de moverme casi patéticamente hasta el armario, _sí. Sakura es muy tímida y tranquila, prefiere leer antes que salir y sufre una gran baja de autoestima debido a los mocosos que la molestan. Actuar callada no va a ser difícil y me encanta leer pero no soporto estar encerrada todo el tiempo, y sí algún niñato me dice algo pienso golpearlo, ¿algo más?_

**Pero Sakura-chan no es violenta.**

_Es una lástima que haya sido reemplazada por alguien como yo, ¿verdad?_

Interior no dijo nada más y yo aproveché para buscar algo que no fuese amarillo o rosa para vestir. A pesar de que la gran mayoría de las cosas eran vestidos pude encontrar un pescador blanco y una remera roja algo larga. _Algo es algo,_ me dije, extrañando mi colección de prendas azules.

Tuve uno que otro problema al ponerme la ropa ya que no estaba acostumbrada al tamaño tan pequeño de mi cuerpo. Lo mejor sería practicar por el momento, no quiero andar cayéndome por ahí como alguien que recién comienza a caminar.

_Hey, ¿puedes guiarme por el interior de la casa? _Pedí, dando vacilantes pasos hacia la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta suspiré, _por favor._

**¡Bien! No costaba tanto, ¿verdad? **Interior se rió entre dientes y yo bufé.** Si sales por esa puerta hay un pasillo, la puerta de al lado es la del dormitorio de nuestros padres y la del final es la del baño. Hay una escalera al medio, abajo está la sala, el comedor y la cocina.**

_Ya veo. _Luego de pensarlo un momento, añadí, _gracias._

**¡No hay de qué! Aquí estoy para ayudarte.**

No dije nada más mientras caminaba hacia la siguiente habitación. Abrí la puerta y no me sorprendí mucho al ver que el cuarto estaba decorado en tonos rojos. _Así que de allí viene el gusto por ese color,_ pensé, observando la enorme cama en el centro.

Pronto encontré una foto en la mesilla de luz y sonreí un poco al verla. Era del matrimonio Haruno y su hija, con Katsuki abrazando a su esposa al mismo que ambos sostenían a una bebe con un par de mechones idénticos a los de su padre. _Una familia feliz, eh._

Decidí que quedaba más por ver y me fui de allí, saltando el baño y yendo directo hacia abajo. La sala era amplia y con muy buen gusto, todo coloreado y hecho en tonos azules suaves. _¿Por qué la habitación de Sakura no puede ser así? _Me quejé, dirigiéndome al comedor.

**Porque eres una niña, duh.**

_El color es para todos, eso del rosa para las niñas y el azul para niños es sexista y estúpido. _

**¿Y por qué no les dices eso a tus padres? Estoy segura de que a Mebuki no le molestará saber que su dulce y única hija no le gusta el cuarto que con tanto amor ha pintado ella misma. **

Yo sonreí burlonamente. _Es una buena idea. Los niños cambian de gustos diariamente de igual forma._

Oí su bufido y me encogí de hombros. Al parecer alguien era mala perdedora. _En fin._ Contemplé el lugar de color pasto suave. Era bonito. Y las sillas parecían cómodas. Era bueno que todo fuera más moderno y occidental, yo no quería comer sentada sobre mis talones.

Como último lugar conocí la cocina. Era espaciosa, y el bordo era un buen color, sobre todo para resaltar el círculo blanco que lucía la pared de principal. Al parecer la familia estaba orgullosa de ser Haruno. Me pregunto por qué, ¿es qué había alguna historia? Bueno, podría preguntar alguna vez.

Me volví hacia la sala y fui a tirarme a uno de los sillones. Era muy cómodo, más de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Supuse que esa era la diferencia entre una chica prácticamente huérfana y la de una familia donde ambos padres trabajan y la cuidaban.

**Esa es tu vida ahora,** Interior surgió repentinamente, **eres Sakura, ¿recuerdas?**

_Sí y no. Puedo verme como ella pero no lo soy. Además, ni siquiera sé cuánto durará esto. Podría cerrar los ojos y despertarme en quién sabe dónde. O no. No lo sé, es algo muy confuso. _Suspiré, tapándome el rostro con uno de mis brazos.

**No lo sabes, es verdad, pero mientras deberías de sacarle provecho a todo lo que sabes. Cuando la puerta se abrió noté también tu gran inseguridad, siempre te sentiste vulnerable ¿verdad? Por eso no has dejado de aprender artes marciales. Esto es un mundo ninja y con tu mente podemos empezar antes a ser más fuerte, y no sé, quizás a ayudar a algunas personas.**

Yo pensé en sus palabras durante un tiempo. _Tienes razón, sin tener a nadie que vele por mí aprendí que debo de valerme por mi misma. _Cerré los ojos levemente y volví a abrirlos. _Quizás podría hacerlo, Interior. _Cubrirse los oídos no disminuyó el sonido del chillido de felicidad. _¡Alto ahí! Nunca dije nada de ayudar a los demás, ¿es qué te crees que soy la Madre Teresa o algo así? _Negué, _haré lo que consideré necesario pero no esperes mucho, _advertí.

**Si tú lo dices,** ella canturreó y por segunda vez supe que no me creía. ¿Es que tenía alguna imagen de mí o algo así? No soy una persona buena y amable que quiere salvar a medio mundo, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

**No te hagas la dura, Shiori-chan. ¡Yo lo vi! Fue realmente dulce lo de ayudar a esa viejita a cruzar la calle.**

… _¡Se llama "cortesía" y cualquiera lo hubiera podido hacer!... Por cierto, ¿qué más viste? _Fruncí el ceño, algo preocupada. ¿Cómo podía evitar que algo así pudiese volver a suceder?

**Sí, sí, claro. Y acompañarla hasta su casa cargando con sus bolsas también lo fue, ¿verdad? Ah, y con respecto a lo otro, pues… ya lo veremos. **No podía verla pero sabía de alguna forma que estaba sonriendo. ¡Maldita segunda consciencia!

_No, sabía que me iba a dar algo, por eso lo hice. _La gran mayoría de las veces cuando las ayudaba las ancianitas siempre me daban algo, una manzana o una pera, por ejemplo. _¡Ja! ¿Lo ves? Dime ahora lo dulce que soy,_ desafié.

Interior se rió, sorprendentemente. **Oh, mira, la nenita mala. **Un tic apareció en mi ojo pero cuando iba a decir algo el sonido de la puerta me alertó. **Debe ser Katsuki, siempre llega a las doce los sábados. ¡Recuerda que para ti es "papá"! **

Ignoré lo último y me concentré en incorporarme sobre el sillón. Segundos después la entrada se abrió y el hombre del extraño cabello apareció, mostrándome una gran sonrisa de cariño y alegría. _Hace bastante que no veo una,_ pensé ausentemente mientras me acercaba a él como había visto en alguna imagen mental.

— Papá, buenos días—saludé en voz media baja, alzando los brazos para que me cargara. Me sentí un poco incómoda cuando lo hizo pero intenté minimizarlo a toda costa.

— Buenas tardes dirás, mi pequeña flor—bromeó, acomodándome entre sus brazos mientras se encaminaba a la sala— ¿mamá aún no ha llegado? —preguntó, mirando hacia mí. Negué y él suspiró— Ya veo, entonces llegará después. ¿Comiste algo?

Volví a negar y murmuré al ver su ceño comenzando a fruncirse— Dormí muchísimo.

— ¿Enserio? —sonrió nuevamente— ¿y cuando despertó mi princesa?

Por un momento iba a contestar hace una hora pero luego pensé que sería un poco raro que supiera como se movía el tiempo a su edad así que al final respondí— hace poquito—y le sonreí del modo más inocente posible. Fue bastante divertido verlo caer por un simple gesto y mi estómago se apretó ligeramente. _Tal vez hubiera sido lindo contar con alguien como él._

Deseché esos pensamientos mientras él me dejaba sobre el sillón que había estado ocupando.

— Papá irá a cambiarse y luego haremos algo para comer, ¿qué te parece, cerecito? —inquirió, desatándose la corbata que posiblemente le molestaba.

Asentí y cuando él había abandonado el lugar suspiré con alivio. _Nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil actuar como una niña pequeña. Con esas oraciones cortas y palabras tontas. _

**¡Lo hiciste bien! **Me alagó la voz en mi cabeza y yo asentí recostando mi cabeza contra el respaldo. **Ah, he estado pensando que quizás podríamos ir mostrando poco a poco lo que somos capaces, ya sabes, ir siendo algo más madura y eso. **

_¿No sospecharan?_

**_¿Qué eres algo como un prodigio? Quizás. ¿Qué vienes de otra dimensión? Naa. Yo vivo en tu cabeza y aún tengo problemas para creerlo así que no te preocupes._**

_Vale, me lo pensaré. Aunque sería lindo no tener que hablar así. _

**Mmm. Yo creo que es dulce.**

Bufé. _Por qué no tienes que ser así, como un niñito tonto e ingenuo. _

**Tienes un poco de problema en eso, ¿verdad? **Interior comentó, con un tono cuidadosamente elaborado con preocupación y burla.

_Vete a la mierda. _

Katsuki bajó ya vestido con su atuendo de casa, muy casual y despreocupado.

— Papá ya está listo, florecita, ¿qué te gustaría comer? —él preguntó, tomándola nuevamente en brazos rumbo a la cocina.

Revisé mi mente en busca de algo y sonreí un poco— bolas de arroz con sardinas—ese siempre había sido mi preferido desde que tenía memoria y me alegró saber que a Sakura también le gustaba.

— ¡Muy bien! Eso se hará entonces—la dejó sobre la mesada y caminó hasta la alacena por un paquete de arroz, luego lo dejó a su lado y le sonrió— ¿Sakura-chan va a ayudar a papá a hacerlo?

Yo asentí. Cocinar no era mi punto fuerte pero tenía, ¿cuántos? ¿tres? ¿cuatro años? Obviamente él no esperaría la obra de un chef.

_Bueno, aquí vamos._

Mis movimientos ya no eran tan torpes mientras formaba las bolas con los granos blancos. Siempre me he adaptado rápidamente y me dio algo de alivio saber que me había traído eso a este mundo. Cuando ya habíamos terminado todo y esperábamos a que se horneasen la puerta se abrió por segunda vez en el día.

Mebuki apareció en la cocina instantes después, vestida aún con su chaleco ninja y la banda atada a su cintura. Sonrió ampliamente al vernos y se acercó rápidamente. Katsuki la abrazó amorosamente y pronto me vi envuelta entre los dos.

— Hola, mamá—saludé, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Ella besó mi mejilla y se apartó de ambos, oliendo tenuemente el aire.

— Buen mediodía, Sakura-chan, ¿ya han preparo el almuerzo? —la mujer se veía feliz pero bastante cansada, obviamente por su misión.

— Así es. Onigiri de sardinas, mi amor—él respondió, y luego añadió— pronto estará, ¿por qué no vas a bañarte mientras Flor-chan y yo ponemos la mesa?

Ella no tardó en aceptar, abandonando la habitación y dejándome con mi "padre". Katsuki me sonrió antes de comenzar a acunarme de un lado a otro. Era algo extraño para mí pero no para Sakura siendo otro gesto más de cariño de los padres.

— Así que, mi princesita, ¿te gustaría ir al parque más tarde? Mamá y papá podrían llevarte y pasar un lindo día—propuso, cepillando algunos mechones rosados con su mano.

**Él siempre lo hace, ¿sabes? Quiere que Sakura-chan tenga amigos y por eso la lleva al parque pero los demás niños siempre se burlan de nuestra frente. Son bastante idiotas.**

_Me lo imaginaba. _Asentí y le di una pequeña sonrisa. _Tal vez podría aprovechar para conocer este mundo un poco más, eh. Incluso podría llegar a ser divertido._

**¡Así se habla, cha!**

— ¡Muy bien, florecita! Ahora vamos a poner la mesa—Katsuki me dejó en el suelo y rebuscó en la alacena algunos platos. Tomándolos me acerqué a la mesa y me estiré para colocarlos ordenadamente en tres lugares. Al ver mi trabajo, él pareció ligeramente sorprendido pero luego me sonrió y arrulló melosamente por mi "gran trabajo".

_Es un poco lindo, eh. Que te alaben por algo tan pequeño._ Negué suavemente en mi interior y ambos esperamos a Mebuki. En la comida me aseguré de mostrar interés en la misión, era una niña después de todo, y se supone que a esta edad son muy curiosos. Siempre podía decir que quería ser como mi "mamá", ¿no?

**Eso parece un buen plan. **

Yo sonreí.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y de un momento a otro yo estaba siendo vestida por Mebuki con un vestido ñoño de color rosado con flores blancas y rojas. Empecé a creer que no era Sakura la amante de ese color sino su madre. Quizás lo mejor sea comenzar a sugerir el azul antes que piense en comprarme más ropa de ese color… o peor.

_Ese feo amarillo patito,_ pensé con desagrado mientras caminábamos al parque, yo sujetada de la mano de Mebuki. Llegamos a un patio de juegos y ambos se sentaron en un banco, sugiriéndome tratar de hallar alguien con quien jugar. Asentí y me dirigí hasta un árbol cercano para fingir buscar a alguien.

_No me gustan los niños,_ suspiré, _menos esos molestos. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Aiko mencionó algo sobre una tal "Ami" que molestaba mucho a Sakura cuando era niña. Un matón cualquiera podría decirse. _Me encogí de hombros,_ creo que ella mencionó algo de cabello púrpura pero no lo sé muy bien. _

Escaneando el lugar descubrí a un grupito de niñas cuyo líder tenía efectivamente el cabello del color mencionado. Ni bien me vieron, susurraron entre ellas y entre risitas se acercaron a mí. Eché una mirada a mis "padres" y noté que estaban charlando con una pareja rubia.

— ¡Hey, frentesota! —ella gritó y yo parpadeé en su dirección. Curioso, parecían un poco mayor que yo, pero recordaba a esa mocosa sólo que un poco mayor en un episodio que mi amiga me había mostrado algo vez— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, rudamente mientras acariciaba su cabello vanidosamente.

Alzando ambas cejas dejé caer mi mirada sobre las demás, tenían los mismos ojos que ella. _Así que sólo un par de matones, eh. _Riéndome entre dientes clavé mi mirada en ella. _Yo no te tengo miedo, estúpida_. Estaba segura que ella consiguió ese pensamiento ya que su ceño se frunció y acortó la distancia intentando parecer más intimidante.

— Monstruo feo de cabello de chicle—insultó "inteligentemente". Yo pestañeé y luego me reí en su cara. Cuando me recuperé y estaba por contestar alguien saltó frente a mí. Ella era rubia también y tenía el cabello corto y un vestido violeta.

— Vete de aquí, Ami, a nadie le importa lo que dices—con las manos en la cadera me recordó a alguien.

— Yamanaka, siempre en defensa de los bichos raros—la mocosa alzó la cabeza en superioridad— si te gusta su compañía debe ser porque también eres uno de ellos. Tú clan debe estar triste de tener a alguien como tú.

Resoplé, guardando las manos en mis bolsillos— Tu inteligencia me asombra, Ami—repliqué con sarcasmo— deberías ir a sorprender a alguien más, algo como esa roca de allí o al basurero. No sé—me encogí de hombros, disfrutando del color rojo que adornaba las mejillas del grupo— tal vez a alguien a quien le importe tu opinión.

Probablemente "Ino" se rió— Cierto, a ninguna de nosotras nos importa lo que un par de tontas pueden decir, así que vete—hizo un gesto de desprecio con las manos.

El color rojo había aumentado considerablemente. Soltando un chillido, prácticamente gritó— ¡No va a quedar así! Tú y el monstruo de pelo rosado van a pagarlo—dándonos la espalda se alejó con las demás rápidamente.

_Vaya, eso sí que fue conmovedor, _me burlé. Mocosas como ella siempre terminan huyendo cuando alguien les planta cara. Decidida a no darle más importancia, me giré en dirección a la chica que supuestamente no me encontraría hasta dos años adelante o algo así.

— Gracias por eso, supongo—dije, estirando mi mano en su dirección. Ella sonrió ampliamente y la tomó, sacudiéndola.

— ¡No es problema! Odio matones—su ceño se frunció.

— Yo también—curvé las comisuras de mis labios— por cierto, soy Sakura Haruno, ¿y tú?

— Ino Yamanaka—se presentó alegremente y luego añadió— Hablas bien para ser tan pequeña.

Riéndome ligeramente, respondí— Bueno, es que leo mucho.

Ella asintió y preguntó— ¿pero te gusta jugar?

— Claro, ¿por qué no?

— ¡Súper!

Las horas pasaron volando mientras jugábamos. Yo no entendía porque Sakura cambiaría a alguien como ella por un mocoso siendo Ino tan divertida y buena. Sí, era un poco chillona y mandona pero cada uno tiene lo suyo, ¿verdad?

Fue una sorpresa saber que las personas con las que Mebuki y Katsuki hablaban eran los padres de mi nueva compañera de juegos, Inoichi y Airi. Él tenía los mismos ojos de la chica a mi lado y ella igual tono de cabello. Ambos parecían de voluntad fuerte si juzgaba bien a través de la cubierta que tenían.

Mebuki nos sonrió— Niñas, ¿lo han pasado bien?

— Una niña me estaba molestando pero Ino-san me defendió—sonreí un poco— ella es una buena chica.

Airi-san se mostró orgullosa al igual que su marido— Nuestra pequeña siempre es así—los adultos dirigieron su mirada en dirección a ella, quien se sonrojó un poco pero mostró una expresión segura que siempre la acompañaría.

Luego de una promesa de que nos juntaríamos a jugar de nuevo nos despedimos. En el camino Katsuki me confesó que en realidad había sido un plan de su esposa este encuentro ya que pensaba que me llevaría bien con la hija de una de sus mejores amigas. Él parecía feliz al decirme que ella no se había equivocado y yo sonreí. Si lo pensaba bien, la verdadera Sakura se hubiera negado a ir, demasiado preocupada de encontrarse con los matones diarios.

A pesar de que ambos padres deseaban que ella no fuese tan solitaria no le obligarían a ir. Saberlo se sintió bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se me imponía algo y yo no quería lidiar con unos "padres" así.

**Solo confiesa que te caen bien.**

_¿Tú de nuevo? Y yo qué pensé que había ocurrido un milagro y te habías ido. _Suspiré, pero pasó como cansancio para los adultos por suerte.

**¡Ya necesitaras mi ayuda y cuando me llames que sepas que no vendré! **

_Ya, ya,_ murmuré algo fastidiada. Éste cuerpo pequeño se agotaba más rápido que el otro. _Pero,_ cerré los ojos, _es verdad, ellos son buena gente._

**Y ahora son tus padres, recuérdalo. **

Ninguna dijo nada más, y viendo la puesta de sol se me ocurrió que quizás podría acostumbrarme un poco a ese mundo tan curioso. Unas sombras saltaron entre los edificios a una velocidad que podría haber jurado que sólo era mi imaginación pero yo sabía que obviamente eran ninjas. _Mañana comenzaré con la formación,_ resolví, dejando que Mebuki me llevara hacia el baño para la ducha diaria.

**¡Eso es! ¡Así se habla, cha!**

Sonreí. Incluso podría acostumbrarme a la voz en mi cabeza.

**¡… y pronto conoceremos a Sasuke-caliente-kun!**

O tal vez no.

Espera... ¿De_ dónde lo conoces?_

**La puerta, duh.**

_Mierda.__ También tendría que entrenar para no dejar que nada más se escapase de allí._

_Gracias por leer._

_**Revisión y editado. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto no es mío y con seguridad nunca lo será. A menos que…**_

**Hana**

El valor de un tomate

El día después del encuentro con Ino fue algo fastidioso, igual que los que lo siguieron. ¿Por qué? Bueno, todo era gracias a la maldita voz en mi cabeza que no dejaba de reprocharme e intentar ordenarme sobre cómo tenía que actuar para parecerme a la "linda Sakura-chan".

Está bien, podría haberme pasado un poco con el pequeño enfrentamiento en el parque y quizás, no sé, haber barrido la cubierta de niña tímida por el barro... ¡pero no pude evitarlo! Ser silenciosa no es ningún drama para mí pero quedarme quieta y dejar que me pasen por encima no es algo que estoy dispuesta a aceptar.

No importa lo que dijese antes, actuar como la verdadera Sakura es algo que no estoy dispuesta. No conozco mucho la materia pero creería que los niños cambian mucho, ¿verdad? Tal vez no de un día a otro sin un trauma de por medio, más tenía la esperanza de que mi modo de ser no llamase la atención de los adultos.

Suspiré. Hace una semana que desperté en este mundo, en este cuerpo, y aún hay cosas que no puedo recordar sobre mi vida anterior. Los últimos minutos de esta, por ejemplo. No sé si va a cambiar las cosas saberlo pero necesito algo para aferrarme y no olvidarme de quien realmente soy.

Que esa pequeña de cabello rosado, piel sin cicatriz y ojos brillantes no soy yo, sin importar que sólo yo e Interior lo sepamos.

_Mejor no enfocarme en eso por ahora,_ pensé, ojeando un libro básico sobre la manipulación de chakra. Me había enterado que tenía casi cuatro años y que cosas como leer no me eran para nada difícil. Obviamente había ignorado la colección de cuentos orientales sobre princesas y caballeros para centrarme en la formación.

_Tengo que hacerme fuerte,_ fue un pensamiento que siempre estaba en mi mente, y que probablemente siempre estaría. Así que como quejarme o llorar no harían nada mientras Mebuki y Katsuki trabajaban yo me pasaba el tiempo entre los tomos, absorbiendo todo el conocimiento que podía.

Obviamente, con leer no me bastaba. Seguí las instrucciones y fue bastante fácil para mí reunir una pequeña cantidad de chakra en mi palma. No me engañé pensando en que era por mi capacidad asombrosa sino que era simplemente porque al no haber tenido siempre esa extraña energía podía distinguirlo más que alguien que siempre lo tuvo en su sistema. Me hacía más sensible a él, por decirlo así.

Recuerdo que Sakura siempre tuvo un control perfecto, uno de sus únicos talentos. Quizás eso también contribuyera, no sé.

**¡Mira eso! Ejercicios físicos y mentales para aumentar las bodegas de chakra. ¡Hagámoslo!**

Interior zumbó en mi cabeza con entusiasmo y yo asentí en aceptación leyendo las consignas con atención. Para los principiantes se aconsejaba el método de la hoja, que consistía en flotar esta sobre la palma de la mano e intentar mantenerla viva durante días. Era una técnica que debía de practicarse durante una semana seguida, y luego hacerlo otra vez y otra vez con otras.

Parecía simple y sencillo así que decidí intentarlo. Salió bien, y lo haría cada mañana y tarde por los siguientes siete días.

No todo era bueno, claro. Porque yo no podía ser algo como una Mary Sue, esos bichos perfectos que escupen bolas de fuego sin despeinarse. No. Y a pesar de que en mi otra vida mi resistencia y mi agilidad eran lo que más me enorgullecían en esta vida era sólo una poca cosa torpe. O al menos así me sentía.

Diez flexiones, ¡diez! Y ya estaba cansada. Enserio.

Pero después pensé en el tipo de vida que Sakura estaba acostumbrada a hacer y no me sorprendí. A esta edad se supone que los niños son bolas de energía que no pueden estar un momento quietas, sin embargo, ella pasaba su vida y media en un rincón, con los cuentos ñoños y eso.

No podía esperar mucho, ¿eh? Bueno, las cosas debían de cambiar. A partir de ahora tendría que ponerme en forma. Correr, abdominales, y eso, media hora por día al ser el comienzo.

Y las horas se pierden y los días pasan más rápido de lo que uno puede suponer. Dos meses pasaron volando y casi era marzo. Lo más remotamente interesante sucedió en uno de los días cuando me junté nuevamente con Ino, quien me contó algo sobre algunos de los nueve novatos.

Fue más que nada una queja. O varias… bueno, muchas. Sobre Shikamaru Nara –que es perezoso, sólo sabe decir "problemático", mirar nubes y jugar a juegos de viejos- y Choji Akimichi –¡no hace más que comer!-. Me reí un poco en realidad y no dejé pasar el detalle de que la mayor parte de lo que había dicho había sido sobre _uno_ de los niños pero no comenté nada.

Aiko me había dicho alguna vez que entre sus parejas preferidas estaba el ShikaIno y que odiaba el ShikaTem, y aunque creo que Ino es un poco joven para estas cosas no pude evitar preguntarme que podría pasar si en el futuro no sufriese de un aplastamiento en cierto emo.

Resoplé y despejé esas ideas. _¿Por qué iba a importarme eso? _Me pregunté, culpando a Interior sobre mi interés en el futuro romance. Tengo que decirlo, soy un asco en este aspecto y no muy triste de serlo. La materia "chicos" es algo que prefiero llevarme hasta los veinte años, o los treinta… o los ochenta.

Di gracias a Mebuki por sacarme de mi estado de ensoñación, y aunque vio el libro sobre mi regazo no dijo nada, ofreciéndome en cambio acompañarla a hacer las compras a cambio de dangos. No dudé en aceptar. De hecho, besaría a Danzou antes de rechazar una oferta como esta.

**¡Yuck! ¡No se aprecia ese tipo de imágenes por aquí, gracias! **Interior se quejó, y yo admití a mi pesar que tal vez, solo tal vez lo había hecho a propósito para molestarla. **A menos que sea con Sasuke, Itachi o Gaara… o Sasori, Deidara… **Mientras los nombres seguían balbuceándose en mi mente fruncí el ceño, la maldita había estado inspeccionando los recuerdos provenientes de la puerta nuevamente.

Era una mierda, de enserio. Por cada momento que pasaba los candados se aflojaban y alguna imagen se vislumbraba. Al menos Interior sólo había prestado atención a todo lo que tuviese que tener con el mundo de Naruto, nada de la vida "real", por así decirlo. Fue bueno, muy bueno. Yo era alguien privado, y que alguien pudiese revisar mis memorias y pensamiento no era algo que me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

En la calle, con una mano agarrada a la de Mebuki inspeccioné todo lo que estuviera a la vista intentando grabar cada detalle. Pedí mi segunda consciencia si podía retener todas o la mayor parte de las imágenes y la información, ella dijo que sí y yo sonreí. Genial, de verdad.

**¡Mira, mira! ¡Es Sasuke-kun! Tan lindo y tierno...** Suspiré mentalmente y giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha. Una familia con reconocibles abanicos estaba comprando a varios metros, o al menos una parte de ella. El niño más pequeño de cabello negro era obviamente el ya tan mencionado y el otro, más mayor era casi seguro Itachi Uchiha. A su lado estaba su madre. ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Mitomi? ¿Mikomi? ¿Miko…? Bah. No importa.

**¡Su hermano no está nada mal tampoco! **Escuché de pronto, más emoción de lo que podría llegar a sentir yo.

_Céntrate, ¿vale? No estamos aquí por un par de mocosos, _mascullé, jurando oír su bufido a través de todo el ruido que hacía la gente. Inspeccioné la caja de saludables tomates frente a mí y volteé hacia Mebuki. Ella me sonrió y asintió, siguiendo en su escudriño en los rábanos._ Bien, _me encogí de hombros y tomé una de las bolsas que estaban allí. Tomé cuidadosamente cinco y los guardé, comprobando que estaban maduros y no podridos.

Una sombra se acercó por detrás y noté que era casi de la misma altura que yo. Fingí que no lo había visto y proseguí con lo mío, cogiendo uno más y palpándolo para ver su dureza. Mmm. Ese estaba bien también así que lo agregué a la bolsa y estiré mi mano para coger otro. Mal tiro. Una igual de pequeña que la mía agarró el mismo.

Yo entrecerré los ojos a un par oscuro.

— Suéltalo, es mío—dije, en voz lo suficientemente peligrosa para asustar a cualquier mocoso. Fue un poco gracioso en realidad que sintiera miedo de una niña de pelo rosa, pero me alegró saber que quizás no estaba tan vulnerable.

Su agarre se aflojó durante un instante y fue todo lo que necesité para tirar de la verdura y ponerlo junto a los demás. Un ceño pronto adornó los casi femeninos rasgos y nadie podría dudar de lo mucho que parecía un niño malcriado.

_Yo nunca voy a entender lo que ven en él, _fue un pensamiento efímero. Echándome hacia atrás le di la espalda y comencé a caminar hacia Mebuki. Pasé por al lado de un niño más grande que iba en dirección al mocoso pero no le presté mucha atención. Una parte de mí aún se negaba a creer que esto era algo más que un desquiciado producto de mi imaginación, y no quería verlos como _personas reales._

Estaba por llegar donde la mujer cuando una mano en mi ropa me lo impidió. Me detuve y miré hacia atrás con una expresión cuidadosamente tranquila. _Como odio cuando me tocan,_ suspiré interiormente, notando como los chillidos de emoción por ver al chico procedentes de la otra voz se habían apagado.

— ¿Sí? —inquirí. Él estaba solo, su hermano a unos metros vigilándonos.

— El tomate…—Sasuke empezó, su voz algo molesta pero curiosamente tímida.

— ¿Mmm? —yo suspiré— Hay una caja llena por ahí—señalé el lugar—… ¿y vienes a reclamarme uno?

Él hizo una mueca por un momento que causó que me preguntara si es que no había entendido todo o qué. Ambos teníamos la misma edad al parecer pero yo no hablaba como una niña pequeña sino más como una adulta.

— Yo lo vi primero—replicó después de un momento. Yo le sonreí.

— Y la vida es injusta—murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros despreocupadamente.

Él hizo un puchero._ Oh, mira, moriré de ternura._

— Era mío y te lo robaste—acusó, cruzando sus brazos.

— Ya—contesté, ni que le hubiera quitado su hermano mayor. Busqué a mi "madre" alrededor. La encontré hablando con la madre de los mocosos frente a mí y por un segundo tuve el presentimiento que tendría que ver al niño malcriado a diario. _¡No!, _grité en mi mente al mismo tiempo que Interior aplaudía alegremente.

— Mi paciencia comienza a acabarse…—murmuré para mí misma. _Todo por un tomate, ¡un maldito tomate! ¿Qué mierda les enseñan a los niños aquí? _Suspiré y finalmente decidí que ya tenía suficiente— Ya calláte—ordené, cortando abruptamente el espacio— Llorar nunca te facilitará las cosas así que si crees que soltar un par hará que te lo dé puedes ir a soñarlo a otro lado—miré los ojos sorprendidos y me obligué a relajarme— si no te importa, tengo que irme—le di la espalda, acercándome a Mebuki para guardar las verduras que cargaba adentro de su bolsa.

Lamentablemente estaba hablando con la mujer que había visto acompañaba al mocoso, y al verme, mi "madre" prácticamente me empujó en su dirección con una sonrisa amplia— Aquí está, Mikoto, te dije que ya estaba grande—suspiró suavemente— los niños crecen tan rápido.

**Estuviste cerca con su nombre,** comentó Interior mientras me inclinaba y saludaba.

— ¡Que tierna! Y sí tienes razón. Mis hijos están cada vez más grandes—miró hacia tras de mí y sonrió— Sasuke, Itachi, preséntense, queridos.

— Un gusto—el mayor hizo una pequeña reverencia y yo lo imité. Tendría al menos unos nueve años si era correcta.

— Un gusto—repitió, Sasuke, su ceño aún fruncido.

— Cuida de mí, por favor—murmuré entre dientes, echando de menos mi lugar detrás Mebuki.

La oportunidad de hacerlo se me presentó cuando ambas volvieron a su charla, probablemente pensando en que entablaríamos una conversación. Rápidamente volví a la parte de atrás y fingí seguir observando lo que vendían mientras los hermanos hablaban en voz baja.

**Fuiste un poco dura con él, ¿sabes?** Interior señaló repentinamente. **Es sólo un niño… y tú también. Se supone que seas tímida, ¿o es que no lo entiendes? **Yo me encogí de hombros –mentalmente, por supuesto- y contemplé la manzana amarilla que al parecer estaba de oferta.

— Sakura-chan.

Me giré— Itachi-san —reconocí. ¿Sasuke le diría algo?

**¡Es muy lindo! Tan, tan achuchable. **Suprimiendo el deseo de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared le sonreí algo vacilante. A pesar de su corta edad podría jurar haber visto piedras con más emociones.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?—preguntó, permitiendo que su hermano se pegase –casi literalmente- en su costado.

— Casi cuatro—contesté, recordando que ninguno de ellos había estado cuando Mebuki lo comentó.

— Aa—él asintió y casi, _casi_ sonrió— Igual que Sasuke—miró a su hermanito con suspicacia al notar que parecía evitar siquiera verme. _Quizás me tenga miedo ahora._ — Otouto—llamó. Él lo observó y luego rápidamente a mi antes de girar hacia otra dirección como si estuviese ofendido.

— ¿Le gusta la formación?—inquirí, como por inspiración divina… o interior. El chico asintió sin dejar de escudriñar a su hermano. _Mmm. Realmente se preocupa por él. _Sonreí— A mi también—añadí, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Eso pareció animar al más pequeño.

— Aniki es el mejor…—empezó. Ah, es verdad. El tema preferido de Sasuke-peque: "lo genial que es mi hermano mayor"— ¡nadie puede ganarle!—la admiración pura se entrevió en sus rasgos, causando un perceptible ablandamiento en la máscara de hielo del mayor.

Yo asentí, sacudiendo la parte baja de mi ropa para quitar inexistentes motas de polvo y como no tenía nada más que decir, miré hacia el mercado frente al cual estábamos parados. No había ni que decir que el ambiente estaba sumido en algo de incomodidad.

— ¡Aniki es genin! —exclamó Sasuke, rompiendo la atmósfera abruptamente. _Me caías mejor cuando estabas callado, ¿sabes? _— Y pronto será Chunin—agregó, alzando la barbilla.

— Que bien—murmuré con simpleza, tomando una de las frutas y fijándome si tenían algún deterioro. _Perfecta. Voy a pedírsela a Mebuki._

— ¡No me ignores!

Yo parpadeé— No lo hago… o quizás sí, un poco.

— Estás celosa se mi aniki—acusó, lanzándome una mirada ganadora. _¿Eh? ¿De dónde vino eso?_

Sin embargo asentí— Sí, es que siempre quise un hermano tonto como tú.

Itachi observaba nuestro intercambio con una mínima chispa de diversión. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero que muy probablemente habría comprado hasta el adulto más difícil_.__ Me burlé silenciosamente, lo que pareció notar ya que me dio un "resplandor", véase mirada de muerte._

—… creo que a los niños les encantaría volver a juntarse, ¿verdad? —Mikoto-san se había acercado notablemente y después de lo dicho nos miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Intenté no resoplar. _Claro que sí, tanto como a usted le gustaría que su hijo termine siendo un psicópata._

— El sábado estaría bien—Mebuki tomó la bolsa que sostenía y me observó con atención— ¿Qué te parece, Sakura-chan?

— Está bien—murmuré, odiando la atención del momento. Ambas madres se sonrieron con complicidad y luego se despidieron.

— Mebuki-san, Sakura-chan—Itachi nos dio un movimiento de cabeza y cogió la mano de su hermano, quien lo copió. **¡Qué tierno es!** Dándoles una sonrisa convincente les dije adiós y cuando la familia Uchiha se fue llegó el tiempo de preguntas.

— ¿Y qué piensas de Itachi-kun, querida? —tuve que darle puntos por no ir directamente al meollo central en el que estaba realmente interesada.

— Él está bien—_contesté sin interés, causando que alzara sus cejas para luego sonreírme._

— Ajá—luego en un tono más conspirador añadió— ¿Y de Sasuke-chan? —_ahí vamos, ¿no estoy un poco joven para interesarme en niños? O demasiado vieja, mejor dicho._

— No lo sé—_ es un mocoso._

— Oh—ella curvó lentamente sus labios— ya lo conocerás mejor, vida—y acariciando mi cabeza seguimos con las compras.

**Sí, vida, ya lo conoceremos mejor.** Interior se rió con fuerza ante el sentimiento de fastidio que me agobió.

_Te odio,_ pensé sin recibir respuesta. _Detesto todo esto. _

Mañana sería un día mejor, ¿no?

_Gracias por leer ._

**Revisada y editada.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Lo admito. .-. **

**Hana**

III

Cuatro días después de mi encuentro con Sasuke-malcriado-kun tuve una tarde de juego con Ino. ¿Coincidencia? Ella pasó las horas parloteándome sobre él, contándome que se lo había encontrado en una tienda juguetes con su hermano mayor –que también era muy genial y lindo- y que había sido como amor a primera vista.

Es como si me hubiese relato uno de esos cuentos rosas y estúpidos, donde la hermosa princesa se queda con el príncipe azul porque es cosa del destino.

Por si no fuera poco escuchamos a Mebuki charlar con Airi-san sobre nuestro próximo encuentro con la familia Uchiha, y que "dulce Sakura-chan se veía perfecta con lindo Sasuke-chan". Gracias a eso la niña se terminó con la idea equivocada de que a mí también me gustaba. Le aseguré al menos dos veces que no era así hasta terminar con mi paciencia y finalmente alejarme para estirarme sobre la hierba.

Por suerte, a pesar de tener cuatro años ella no era tan densa así que pronto recibió el mensaje y dejó de molestar con eso. Extrañamente, a última hora, se disculpó por no haberme creído y me preguntó si todo estaba bien. Mientras le asentía y me despedía pensé en que tal vez no tener amigos podía ser bueno para evitar el estrés y las malas pulgas.

Dejando eso a un lado, no podía decir que algo especial sucedió. Entrené, conocí un poco más a mis "padres", dormí, comí… ¿mencioné el entrenamiento? Fue hasta divertido en alguna parte. Obviamente mi estado físico no mejoraría de un momento a otro pero iba bien, ejercicios básicos por ahora, con una de las primeras rutinas que había hecho alguna vez en mi otra vida.

_Mi otra vida,_ pensé, soltando un pequeño suspiro. Sonaba raro y probablemente siempre lo haría… aunque no podía decir que la extrañaba mucho. Ser Sakura Haruno era fácil… e incluso comenzaba a agarrarle el gusto. Sólo un poco.

**¡Mira, mira! ¿No es ese Neji Hyūga? Konoha está tan lleno de bellezas**. Interior suspiró ensimismado.

Podría ser más si no tuviera una segunda consciencia/radar de niños "guapos", claro, pero las cosas no pueden ser totalmente buenas, ¿no?

**¡Oye! … Na, ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo. En este instante es mucho más importarte el avistamiento de los guapotes así que pienso ignorarte… a menos que vayas hacia él y quieras hablar… y luego un encuentro y… y…**

Controlé a tientas el bufido que intentaba escapar._ No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo,_ deseché inmediatamente la idea. Sí, el niño frente a mí era probablemente el "genio Hyūga" pero el único motivo por el cual podría llegar a hablar con él sería para saber la marca de champú que utiliza. Tener un cabello tan suave debería ser contra la ley.

Burlándome por la frivolidad e idiotez del pensamiento seguí ojeando los artículos con avidez. _Además, recuerda que nadie tiene que saber que estamos aquí o Mebuki pondrá el grito en el cielo._ Estaba en Hiroto, una tienda de armas que quedaba justo a un lado de la juguetería en la que supuestamente debía quedarme.

Katsuki regresaría dentro de media hora así que podía mirar a mi antojo allí y luego volver al sitio más "adecuado" a mi edad. Mmm. _Impresionante,_ murmuré, contemplando la hoja larga de doble que yacía colgada en la pared. No tenía nombre pero sí unos bien trabajados grabados de florituras que evocaban las olas del mar y un círculo púrpura, tal vez la luna.

Me encogí de hombros mentalmente y caminé hasta la próxima.

_Kangetsu._ Esta sí tenía nombre. Y su hoja afilada se veía hermosamente peligrosa con su marco de madera tan oscura que casi parecía negro. _Parece una espada de asesinato silencioso, ¿no?_ Recordé los diferentes estilos de uno de los libros que había "caído" en mis manos.

¿Quién podría haber sabido que Mebuki era tan amante de las espadas?

Bueno, ni modo, yo claramente lo aprovecharía. Siempre había sentido cierta admiración por este tipo de armas y aunque nunca había llegado a tener una tal vez en este mundo podría llegar a ser. _Todavía hay esperanzas._

Fue en eso cuando la vi. La preciosidad encarnada. Me acerqué un poco más para contemplarla. Parecía cortar con solo verla._ Y ese azul tan hermoso._

— ¡Sakura!

Casi chillé. Pero por mi dignidad solamente me sobresalté y giré mi cabeza en dirección al hombre familiar cuyo ceño estaba fruncido. _Diablos. _Maldiciendo en mi mente forcé una pequeña sonrisa.

— Papi, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté, intentando rezumar inocencia.

— Yo debería de preguntarte lo mismo, princesa—fácilmente me alzó y luego miró la belleza frente a mí— parecías estar pensando mucho mientras la observabas, ¿te gusta? —inquirió, viéndose un tanto extrañado, fascinado y curioso.

Yo asentí— Es muy… bonita.

Él hizo un sonido de comprensión hasta que finalmente sonrió— Tu mamá va a estar feliz, ¿sabes? Lleva esperando este momento desde antes de tenerte.

Parpadeé. _¿Qué?_ Viendo mi confusión, Katsuki acarició mi cabello y me miró con diversión— Ella te lo dirá, pero mientras… ¿qué te parece si la compramos?

No pude evitar la felicidad en mi rostro cuando el vendedor nos dio el largo paquete con mi katana adentro. _¡Esto es genial! _Ni siquiera Interior podría joderme el ánimo.

**Mou. Tan cerca y ni siquiera una palabra. Sólo te quedaste ahí observando la maldita arma. ¿Qué te costaba dar un par de pasos más y decirle "hola" al menos? Pero no… ¿por qué no lo comprendes? Los chicos guapos se ocuparan mientras tú juegas a los soldados.**

_Sabía que lo intentarías pero ¿sabes qué? Púdrete. Tengo mi maldita katana y no hay cosa que puedas decirme que me baje de mi nube rosa. Puedes morirte en tu miseria sola. _

**Eres una persona mezquina. Te odio.**

_Bienvenida al club._

**¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯**

Charla con Mebuki sobre mi nueva adquisición fue bastante entretenida. Me enteré que sorprendentemente ella pertenecía a un clan llamado Soma, famosos por su uso de diferentes tipos de espadas. Ella parecía bastante presumida de que a mi me gustasen y le había dedicado a Katsuki una frase similar a "¡lo sabía! Suzume no podrá volver a molestarme" que realmente no entendí.

Como nueva anotación, ella se encargaría de enseñarme su uso y las técnicas secretas del clan. No le pregunté sobre si había alguna línea de sangre porque supuestamente no debería de saberlo sin embargo fue bastante entusiasta acerca de visitar a la abuela sobre esto.

Genial. Una reunión familiar.

Al menos podría seguir con mi formación ya que también tomé la oportunidad para confesarle sobre mi deseo de ser kunoichi. Su respuesta fue positivamente brillante y a pesar del ligero ceño de Katsuki ella pronto prometió en guiarme en mis primeros pasos.

Decidí que dejaría mi formación secreta para más adelante y no se lo dije, haciendo una nota mental sobre todas las asignaturas que nombraba y que terminaban en "jutsu", pero luego de diez como que me perdí y simplemente asentí a sus palabras.

A la noche, Katsuki se acercó y me preguntó si yo realmente quería ser ninja, porque era un camino peligroso y él odiaría que algo le pasase a su "princesita". Fue… tierno. Así que me permití actuar como la verdadera Sakura lo haría y lo abracé, prometiendo que me cuidaría y crecería fuerte para proteger a "mami y papi".

En medio del abrazo podría haber jurado sentir algo húmedo donde estaba su cabeza.

¯\ (^-^)/¯*****¯\ (^-^)/¯*****¯\ (^-^)/¯*****¯\ (^-^)/¯*****¯\ (^-^)/¯*****¯\ (^-^)/¯

Mañana de entrenamiento con Mebuki no era algo sencillo. No. Para nada. De hecho, de no ser por mi poca formación probablemente me hubiese rendido exhausta a la primera. Lo entendí. Ella no iría fácil conmigo.

Sentí por primera vez una sensación de verdadera admiración por mi "madre". Si la Sakura real hubiese recibido algo como esto podría con toda certeza patear el culo a Sasuke-caliente-desgraciado-Uchiha –tal como Interior lo etiquetó-. Aunque yo me refería a él como "mocoso". Me gustan las cosas simples.

Hubo un par de minutos cuando me lo pregunté pero decidí que no tenía sentido pensar en eso y me concentré en los ejercicios "básicos" que la mujer me había dado. O sea, en la actualidad, estaba ensayando las katas –movimientos- que figuraban en uno de sus libros y que me había mostrado antes de irse.

Al principio fueron mucho más que mecánicas e incómodas pero al pasar un par de días pude ver que mejoraba e incluso comenzaba a agarrarle la mano. Era por pura fuerza de voluntad que intentaba avanzar rápidamente ya que sino no podría aprender a utilizar mi katana. Una condición de Mebuki.

Además de las katas, en los siguientes tres días ella me enseñó algunos tips sobre el manejo del chakra e inclusive me prometió que si le ponía empeño en algunos meses me daría la clave para descubrir que afinidad elemental tengo para los ninjutsus.

Obviamente no me podía enseñar nada de eso aún debido a mi cantidad de chakra pero yo también practicaba por mi cuenta con la hoja así que poco a poco mis reservas se incrementaban. Yo estaba feliz con mi progreso a pesar de que mi objetivo con kunais no era muy bueno, fallando tres de cinco diariamente.

Pero no podía esperar que todo saliese a la primera así que me esforzaba y tiraba de mí. Hasta Katsuki notó lo mucho que quería esto y que no era un mero capricho por lo que me había traído un juego nuevo de shurikens –no tan afiladas como el promedio, pero algo es algo-.

Con todo esto el tiempo pasó volando y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta estábamos yendo a Suzume, un restaurante familiar donde cenaríamos con la familia Uchiha. De alguna forma así es como todo había terminado.

De igual manera, gracias a mi comentario de que ya no quería tanto rosa estaba utilizando un vestido blanco –no podía esperar mucho como algo azul, ¿verdad?- con el símbolo Haruno en la espalda de color rojo.

Mis "padres" también estaban vestidos con la misma gama de colores y se veían lindos juntos. Una pareja feliz rumbo al encuentro de unos amigos.

¿Y yo? Bueno, me sentía un poco como la tercera rueda. Más teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que no quería ir allí, de verdad. Mi estómago se revolvía un poco al pensar que estaría comiendo con la familia que sería asesinada por su propio hijo en un futuro no muy lejano.

No es como si pudiese culpar a Itachi, estaba siguiendo órdenes y pensando en el bien de Konoha y su hermano al fin y al cabo pero… seguía sintiéndome un poco fuera de lugar. Además, habría mucha gente allí y por más que intentase esconderlo nunca fui de chica de masas de personas.

**Tranquilízate, ¿vale? Sólo será un rato. Siéntate, come, sonríe y admira las bellezas, son solo chicos ahora, y muy buenos futuros candidatos así que no hagas ninguna mala impresión a tu posible suegro.**

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. _Bonita forma de intentar calmarme_. Negué en mi interior, no me sorprendían de nada sus palabras y aunque podría llegar a sentirme un poco molesta hubo más diversión que otra cosa.

_Gracias, supongo,_ pensé mientras apretaba ligeramente la mano de Katsuki. Ya habíamos llegado, y como lo suponía el lugar era espacios y lujoso. Era extraño pero no se escuchaba nada a pesar de que cualquiera podía ver que estaba hablando. Tampoco había comida por cualquier lugar y hasta los más pequeños comían con recato.

_Así que este es el otro lado de la cerca, eh._ Nos movimos a través de las mesas siguiendo a uno de los mozos, quien nos llevó a un pasillo largo hasta detenernos frente a una puerta corrediza. Entramos y hallamos una mesa baja, todo al estilo tradicional.

… **¡Allí están! Ow, no puedo decirme. Sasuke se ve adorable en ese haori azul marino y su ceñito fruncido pero Itachi es simplemente apapuchable con todo ese peinado y esa mirada en blanco pero igualmente suave.**

_Los niños son malos, Interior, tienen piojos, ¿o es que no lo sabes? _Farfullé, siguiendo las indicaciones de Mebuki hasta terminar sentada en uno de los costados al final, junto a Mebuki y frente a ambos hermanos, específicamente Sasuke. _Apuesto que lo planeó,_ refunfuñé miserablemente.

Ambas madres se saludaron amablemente mientras los padres eran un poco –mucho, mucho- más fríos.

Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Fugaku, el jefe del clan, un hombre de rostro serio y ojos prácticamente de hielo que cuando se enfocó en mí pareció evaluarme como una lata de salmón, a ver cuánto valía para él y como podría usarme o venderme.

De igual forma le sonreí tímidamente y concentré mi atención en los platos, fácilmente no conociendo siquiera la mitad de ellos. Ignoré la sensación familiar de no pertenecer a ese lugar y escuché ausentemente la plática entre los mayores. Ninguno de los niños había dicho algo –gracias, quien fuese que estuviese allí arriba- así que me quedé en silencio sin siquiera mirarlos.

Cualquiera podría decir que era porque no tenía valor de hablarles pero debido a nuestro pequeño encuentro Itachi como el genio que es adivinaría que simplemente no tengo interés en ellos, que es la verdad.

**¡No, no! Háblales, vamos, ¿qué tanto te cuesta? Sólo tienes que decir "hola", ¿sí? Lo haremos juntas, a ver, uno, dos, tres…**

_Olvídalo. _

Pero mis planes quedaron arruinados cuando Mebuki comenzó a hablar sobre lo sucedido en la semana. Mikoto pareció sorprendida y a través de sus felicitaciones pude notar la curiosidad. No me importo. Pero la ligera chispa de interés que brilló en los ojos de su esposo no me gustó para nada.

Yo no podría saber mucho sobre Naruto pero Aiko me había contado sobre como Itachi había sido impulsado desde pequeño a ser un ninja, a matar y convertirse en un hombre a una corta edad. Sus padres obviamente tenían que ver con esto, y yo podría apostar a mi Interior que era más que nadie su padre el impulsador de esto.

_Mejor no pensar sobre esto ahora._

**No. Duh. Mejor prestar atención a Itachi-lindo-kun, parece estar diciéndote algo.**

Parpadeando y alejando de lo profundo de mis pensamientos logré escuchar al heredero—… su nombre, Sakura-chan?

_¿Nombre? ¿De qué? _Mis neuronas finalmente conectaron y yo miré hacia él— No lo he pensado mucho en realidad… —cerré mis ojos durante un instante y luego le sonreí— Quizás Tsukuyomi—murmuré, comiendo algo similar al marisco.

— Es un nombre un poco inusual—comentó repentinamente el esposo de Mikoto. Yo sonreí sin gracia.

— ¿Es así? —el otro lado de la habitación daba a un pequeño patio interno, yo observé a través de él el manto nocturno— Tal vez—finalicé, sin encontrar alguna respuesta a sus palabras. O sí, pero no me animé a decirle que no era su problema como llamaba a mi katana.

— A Sakura-chan le gusta leer mucho, no me sorprende que haya escogido algo así—Mebuki salió prontamente a mi "rescate" con un tono que no dejaba mucho margen a las preguntas. Sonreí un poco y seguí con mi alimentación. La comida estaba muy buena, prácticamente se deshacía en mi boca.

Luego de eso los adultos retornaron a su plática, aunque eran más las mujeres quienes hablaban, y nosotros volvimos a nuestro silencio. Atrapé a Sasuke observándome una vez pero al alzarle las cejas él simplemente me envió una mirada extraña y se movió un poco hacia su hermano.

_Cualquiera diría que piensa que lo voy a morder_, me burlé. Por supuesto que no haría algo así, quien sabría donde estuvo.

**Seguramente lo asustaste la última vez. Deberías de disculparte.**

Tomando un pedazo de sushi sonreí para mí misma. _¿Por decirle la verdad? No lo creo. _Contemplé el rincón de paz en el otro extremo e imaginé lo feliz que sería al irme de allí. Volví mis ojos hacia Itachi y encontré una expresión que escondía también descontento.

Me incliné hacia un costado y atrapé su mirada— Tampoco quieres estar aquí, ¿verdad? —pregunté, en voz baja para que los adultos no oyesen.

— Hn—"contestó", sus ojos entrecerrándose ligeramente.

_Allí va mi único intento de conversación, Interior, no puedes quejarte después de esto. _A mí no me interesaba mucho el hecho de hablar con él –o su hermano- pero mi segunda consciencia no dejaría de molestarme si no hacía nada. Y era condenadamente irritante.

Mientras comía otro pedazo de arroz envuelto en algas recordé una noche de mi anterior vida, la segunda vez que había visto a _él._ Borré rápidamente esas imágenes y me concentré en cualquier cosa que tuviera al alcance. Había un plato con algo similar a fideos e instantáneamente pensé en Naruto.

_Quizás debería buscarlo. Digo, es su historia después de todo,_ me dije, masticando el arroz. _Además, recuerdo que él está solo… sé lo que siente eso._

**¡Podemos buscarlo mañana! **Interior me sorprendió.** Papá nos llevará a la plaza, ¿lo recuerdas? Puede haber una probabilidad de encontrarlo allí. **

_Sí, es verdad. _

— Sakura-chan—Mebuki me llamó repentinamente, sus ojos estaban ligeramente tristes y yo me pregunté porque— ¿estás aburrida?

— Sí—la respuesta salió antes de que me diese cuenta y en el silencio de la mesa pudo oírse con claridad— digo… —suspiré— lo siento, mamá, yo solo quiero que lo pasen bien—murmuré, tirándome del cabello hacia atrás— no me molesta estar aquí, de enserio—insistí, algo incómoda. Nunca me gustó cuando las personas me miran así, casi decepcionadas. Yo aprendí a no esperar nada de las personas y siempre he tenido en mente que los demás no tienen por qué esperar algo de mí así que los ojos de Mebuki remueven algo en mí.

— Oh, está bien—ella formó una pequeña sonrisa— supongo que los niños parecidos no se llevan bien siempre, ¿verdad? —inquirió, riéndose ligeramente, pero yo sólo quería decir que no era similar a Itachi o a Sasuke, porque yo no soy un genio ni tengo problemas para comunicarme con la gente ni tampoco soy malcriada o arrogante, sin embargo sólo giré mi vista hacia otro lado.

— Tal vez apresuramos un poco las cosas al traerlos aquí—Mikoto parecía arrepentida— son niños después de todo, y ellos necesitan jugar, correr, divertirse…—_y algunos necesitamos espacio_ _pero no importa._

—… Podemos ir a la heladería cercana—Katsuki sugirió en medio de la atmosfera, y aunque el otro hombre no mostró mucho aprecio por la idea no se negó, y de un momento a otro todos nos encontramos rumbo al lugar establecido.

— ¿Qué gustos quieres, Sakura-chan? —Mebuki preguntó mirándome desde un lado de Katsuki, ambos caminaban muy cerca uno del otro.

— Chocolate está bien—respondí, observando el oscuro cielo salpicado de pequeñas vetas plateadas. Me recordó a mi katana.

— Hey, ¿y cómo es tu espada? —Sasuke sorprendentemente me habló, sin haberse separado mucho de su hermano.

— Filosa —le sonreí burlonamente, y cuando él pareció fastidiarse añadí— si quieres puedo mostrártela alguna vez—eso pareció animarlo visiblemente ya que asintió con entusiasmo.

— Aniki tiene una también pero nunca me la presta—murmuró, dándole unos ojos tristes a su hermano quien dio lo más parecido a un suspiro que podría permitirse.

— La espadas son peligrosas, no son kunais o shurikens—contesté, si tuviera un hermano pequeño obviamente nunca se la prestaría. _Aunque sí al mayor, y con suerte él podría cortarse y morir desangrado_.

— ¡Pero tú también tienes mi misma edad! —replicó, molesto. Fue en ese momento cuando Mikoto-san le trajo el helado y Katsuki me pasó el mío. Noté ausentemente que Itachi había escogido el mismo sabor.

— Es diferente, una cosa de familia—me encogí de hombros y probé el cono. _Delicioso,_ lamí mis labios y suspiré en la expresión de curiosidad y espera del niño— El clan Soma es del País del Agua en realidad pero se dividió en varias ramas cuando los integrantes comenzaron a moverme. Mamá y mi tía son las únicas que viven aquí en Konoha que pertenecen a él. Como sabrás, cada clan tiene lo suyo propio, sea línea de sangre o técnica especial—utilicé como base el libro que había "leído" sobre esto—, el Soma tiene una particular afinidad hacia el uso de espadas, es algo como—pensé en algún ejemplo— como el clan Inuzuka, ellos tienen sus perros y nosotros nuestras armas—finalicé, con la esperanza de que no molestaría más.

— Eso es genial—él sonrió, girándose hacia su hermano quien había estado comiendo silenciosamente— Aniki, ¿qué significa "particular afinidad"? —inquirió, y yo quise golpear mi cabeza contra el primer árbol que encontrase.

_Mierda, mierda_, maldije,_ de nuevo las malditas palabras. Ya no veo la hora de tener al menos doce._

— Eres muy buena con las palabras, Sakura-chan—Mikoto-san halagó sonriéndome. _Oh, vamos, ¿los adultos también?_

Mientras me volvía hacia los niños, pude escuchar a Fugaku hablar en uno bajo a los demás mayores— Y es solamente por los libros, ¿verdad? —el cielo era azul y su tono sarcástico. Yo pretendí no oír nada y me dediqué a disfrutar del resto de mi postre.

Creo que fui quedándome dormida porque no tengo más recuerdos sobre eso, salvo algunas imágenes –más flashes que nada- de mis padres… y de Itachi observándome.

_Gracias por su lectura._

**Revisado y editado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… ni tampoco a ti :P así que ignoraremos esta parte y continuaremos con nuestra vida. Y la historia. :)**

**Hana**

IV

Los días pasan rápidamente cuando uno tiene las veinticuatro horas ocupadas. Entre entrenamientos y encuentros con Ino y algunos pocos con los Uchiha casi ni tenía tiempo para sentirme extraña y pensar en "mierda, este sueño parece no tener fin" o algo por el estilo.

Mebuki me formaba cuatro veces a la semana y poco a poco comenzaba a incrementar la dificultad en las katas. Katsuki me traída armas de vez en cuando y yo hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para mejorar mi puntería. Ino seguía como siempre y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta era algo linda cuando no estaba hablando del mocoso de cabello de pato.

La relación con la familia Uchiha era un poco… complicada. Las madres se llevaban bien y a menudo hablaban en el mercado mientras los hombres casi nunca se veían, después de todo Katsuki trabaja en el banco en el sector civil y Fugaku era un líder del clan por lo que tendría cosas que hacer. Mientras yo intentaba mantener en frío el contacto con los niños, lo que era un poco difícil con Sasuke molestándome y la acechante mirada de Itachi.

Nunca entenderé que les ven. Enserio. Son de miedo. Y Sasuke es un mocoso malcriado que no está acostumbrado al "no" de alguien femenino. Tampoco a ser ignorado, al igual que Itachi, aunque él parece más agradecido por este hecho. A nadie le gustan los acosadores y creo que el pobre niño ya tiene suficiente con su club de fans.

Pese a que obviamente no somos del agrado del otro, Mebuki y Mikoto no han dejado de lanzarse miradas cómplices y murmurar sobre nosotros cuando creen que no estoy escuchando. O quizás no les importa, no lo sé.

Mientras no intenten comprometernos o algo así…

**¿Te lo imaginas? ¡Comprometidas con un sexy Uchiha! Itachi-kun no está nada mal de igual forma.**

_Te olvidas del pequeño detalle de que dentro de un par de años se convertirá en el asesino de su clan. _

**No si puedes evitarlo.**

Descansando en el patio de la casa Haruno yo me burlé silenciosamente. _Haberlo dicho antes. Sólo tienes que esperar un momento que voy a cambiarme y luego pasaré por el complejo Uchiha a decirle a Fugaku que si sigue empujando los botones su primer hijo terminará matándolo a él y a toda su familia. Enseguida dejará de ser un cabrón y le dará al niño una vida libre de presiones, e incluso puede que deje sus planes, ¿no?_

**No hace falta que seas tan extensas en tus comentarios, ya capté la idea en el principio. Estoy en tu cabeza, ¿recuerdas? **Interior refunfuñó.

_Sí, lo que hace que me pregunte en qué demonios estás pensando ahora. ¿Aún en tu plan "salvemos al mundo"?_

**¡Por supuesto! ¿O es que no recuerdas nuestra idea de ir por Naruto? Has estado tan ocupada en tus asuntos que no has siquiera pensando en eso.**

_Está bien, lo acepto. ¿Pero porque no me lo dijiste antes? _Mi ceño se frunció mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación, dejando el palo de bambú que usaba para practicar los movimientos de espada a un lado.

**Te veías feliz con todo esto y no quise arruinártelo hasta ahora.**

_Claro._ Rodé los ojos y me dirigí directamente al armario, sacando un juego limpio de ropa para ponerme luego del baño. _Tú también lo olvidaste. Luego de esa noche de helado estuviste toda la semana jodiéndome sobre la "profunda mirada de Itachi" y "lo estúpida que era por levantar sospechas en los adultos": Ja. _

**¡Oye!** Encogiéndome de hombros me encaminé hacia el baño. La ducha fue rápida y eficiente, y pronto estuve dispuesta a un pequeño paseo por la Aldea. **Hey, ¿qué haces? Katsuki llegará dentro de dos horas y no podemos salir aún.**

_Estoy cansada de depender de ellos. Sé que soy una niña ahora pero no me acostumbro a tener a alguien pegado a mí cada vez que quiero ir a algún lado. _Repliqué, pensando en que en mi otra vida yo había sido una de las muchas chicas que vivían a su manera, algo que no había elegido pero en lo que no tenía otra opción. _Además, podemos ir hasta al parque y echar una ojeada por si Naruto está por allí. _

**Está bien. Sólo espero que nadie nos atrape. **

_Como dijiste antes "papá" está trabajando y "mamá" regresa mañana por la noche. La mujer que nos viene a ver está enferma así que no hay problemas. Relájate, ¿vale?_

**Está bien, pero que sepas que estoy culpándote a ti por cualquier cosa.**

Bufé._ Como si algo más hiciese la diferencia._

Ella no contestó más, y yo agradecí el bienvenido silencio instalado en lo que alguna vez había sido mi santuario privado. Como se ve, una no sabe lo que tiene hasta lo que pierde.

Salir de la casa no fue difícil. Sólo tomé las llaves y abrí la puerta para luego cerrarla bien. Luego me dispuse a caminar por la calle con tranquilidad, manejando mí lenguaje corporal con lo aprendido hace bastante con un mensaje claro: _no hay nada interesante por aquí, sigue tu camino._ No sabía si funcionaría debido a mi tamaño y a mi cabello pero como nadie se acercó a preguntarme donde estaba mi mamá podría decir que fue un éxito.

Observé las tiendas, notando que a pesar de encontrarme en un área donde la mayoría de las personas no eran ninjas existían varias donde se vendían todo tipo de artículos correspondientes a los no civiles. Bueno, al menos no tendría que caminar mucho si necesitaba algo.

No fui hacia el mercado con el temor de encontrarme a alguna de las amigas de Mebuki sino que dirigí mis pasos por el lado contrario hasta el parque de las Flores Danzantes. Muchos niños corrían y se agolpaban en los juegos mientras los padres conversaban amenamente a varios metros de allí. No había nadie similar a quien buscaba así que caminé por detrás de la hilera de árboles y escudriñé el lugar.

**¿Crees que podríamos encontrarlo aquí? **Interior inquirió, algo curiosa.** Porque en realidad no sabemos dónde vive él, quizás esté en la otra punta de Konoha o en algún orfanato. Es sólo un niño, ¿no? Y aunque lo quiera no creo que el Hokage pueda cuidarlo, tiene que lidiar con un pueblo y eso.**

_Sí, lo sé, pero no está de más comprobar. Quizás deba regresar. _Dándome media vuelta volví por donde había venido y entré a mi "hogar". Dejé las llaves en donde debían estar y arrastré mis pies hasta mi cuarto, echándome en la cama con un suspiro hastiado. _¿Cómo se supone que lo encontraré? No puede recorrer todos los sitios de recreo de los niños ni preguntarle a alguien sobre él. Ni siquiera debería de conocer su existencia después de todo._

**Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. **

_Sí, bueno… me voy a dormir. _Y eso fue todo. Luego me acomodé bajo las mantas y me sumergí en un largo sueño.

Cuando desperté ya estaba anocheciendo y se oían ruidos provenientes desde la parte de abajo. _Katsuki ya debe haber llegado_, pensé ausentemente estirándome como un gato. Refregándome los ojos, salí de mi cómoda guarida y avancé por el pasillo hacia las escaleras y luego hasta la cocina. La visión familiar del hombre cocinando me recibió.

— Papá—saludé, con voz amodorrada. Él se volteó y sonrió abiertamente, alzándome entre sus brazos.

— Buenos días, florecita—él bromeó alborotándome el cabello— ¿qué tal el día de hoy?

— Bien—contesté, soltando un bostezo— ¿y el tuyo? —pregunté, espiando sobre su hombro los alimentos sobre la mesada.

— Bueno, fue algo ajetreado pero nada malo—dejándome sobre una silla, hizo un gesto hacia la comida— ¿qué te parece? Guiso de arroz con berenjenas, rábanos y huevo. Haré algo de pescado frito para acompañar también.

— Delicioso—se me hacía agua la boca de tan solo imaginarlo.

Katsuki sonrió un poco extraño antes de preguntarme si quería ayudarlo. Yo puse la mesa y cuando él terminó, me hallé sentada frente a él con un silencio incómodo alrededor nuestro. _¿Me lo estaré imaginando?_ Me cuestioné, probando el arroz. _No entiendo como he podido vivir sin su comida._

— ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento, princesa?

Yo parpadeé, tomándome el tiempo para masticar y tragar— Bien. Mamá me ha dicho que pronto iremos a visitar a la abuela para que supervise mi formación. —Asintió a mis palabras pero a través de mi flequillo percibí lo rígido que se estaba— ¿qué está mal, papá?

Pareció sorprendido durante un instante pero luego me envió una mirada sospechosa y súbitamente me interrogó— ¿Por qué quieres ser un ninja, Sakura-chan?

Fruncí el ceño ante el tono grave. _¿No le dije esto alguna vez?_ — Para ser fuerte y proteger a mamá y a papá—dejé algo de espacio— y a Ino y a sus padres, Uchiha-san, Mikoto-san e Itachi-san—rascándome la mejilla sonreí un poco— y supongo que a Sasuke también.

— Eso suena bien—murmuró, sin añadir nada más. Después comimos en tranquilidad falsa.

Hasta que finalmente habló.

— Dentro de dos semanas será la visita a tu abuela. Ella no está sola sino que se queda por el momento junto a tú tía Suzume y su hija, Umeko…—empezó, sin ser capaz de disimular el ceño fruncido al mencionar a la hermana de su esposa y su sobrina. Tomó aire— ellas no son muy… amables, cielo, no me gustaría que te hiciesen sentir mal—suspiró, mirándome con preocupación.

_Deben ser un par de mujeres desagradables, pero no entiendo…_ Asentí, cuestionando— ¿Cuál es el problema real, papá?

Él sonrió y estiró su mano para despeinarme un poco— Tu mamá tiene un pequeño problema con tu tía. Siendo la mayor y heredera debía casarse con un rico comerciante…—sacudió su cabeza— pero se negó porque estábamos enamorados y la responsabilidad terminó cayendo en Suzume, lo que la ha vuelto algo resentida. Ella ha... —hizo una mueca— instruido a su hija para que te supere en todo lo que sea… es un asunto algo más complicado, florecita… solo no quiero que lo pases mal allí.

— Lo entiendo, papá—murmuré, intentando tranquilizarlo— prometo no arrastrar el piso con ella—terminé con una sonrisa falsamente tímida.

Él lo notó enseguida. Riéndose, pellizcó mi mejilla— ¡Dios! ¿Desde cuándo mi pequeña flor de cereza es tan confiada? —su expresión se borró lentamente hasta ponerse serio— a veces pareces ser mucho mayor y yo no sé dónde está quedando el tiempo perdido.

_¡Una abertura!_ —Podemos ir mañana a perderlo al parque—sugerí, abriendo inocente y grandemente los ojos— hasta si quieres, lo gastamos en un helado, ¿qué te parece?

Volvió a reír— Está bien, está bien—dejó escapar el aire con una curvatura divertida en sus labios— no sé si tengo que preocuparme por ti o por ellas—susurró, negando levemente.

_**¡Por ellas, cha!**_ Asentí a Interior. _Por supuesto._ Los perros tendrían escamas el día que dejase que alguien pisase mi cabeza sin haber peleado primero.

— Ne, ¿y si me vamos a comprar dulces, papá? —pregunté, cortando el silencio.

Las cejas igualmente rosadas se alzaron.

— Sólo decía—musité, haciendo un puchero.

Minutos más tarde, sonó— Vamos. Guardaremos a tu madre algunos.

En mi mente, sonreí victoriosamente. Ino tenía razón. Esa mueca siempre conseguía algo.

**¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯**

Estaba cansada, realmente agotada. Lo que se esperaría después de horas de entrenamiento.

**¡Ya era hora que pararas! **Interior refunfuñó, molesta por haberse pasado un buen tiempo chillando para descansar. **Has estado así desde la mañana. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Un mal sueño?**

_Podría decirse_,contesté, cepillando suavemente la hierba bajo mis dedos. Agradecí que ella no pudiese ver mis sueños, lo que quería decir que tenía un límite, que mis memorias y pesadillas estaban bajo llave.

**Sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿verdad? Vamos… puedes decirse lo que tiene así… tan estresada. No habrá sido la charla de ayer, ¿ne? **

_Por supuesto que no,_ contesté sin interés, algo fastidiada de que pensase algo como eso. _Sólo recordé algo que no quería… nada en especial. Ya déjalo, ¿quieres? _

Interior suspiró**. Okey**. Cambió de tema.** ¿No dijo Mebuki que hablaría de algo importante con nosotras hoy?**

_Sí, lo hizo,_ me giré hacia la puerta. _Escucha, ya está en casa, probablemente hable después. _Me encogí de hombros sabiendo de que probablemente se trataría la charla. _Casi hace de sienta curiosidad cual es el problema,_ me burlé.

**Ambas sabemos que si te importa, y que estas ansiosa por patearle el trasero a esa mocosa. **

_Si creer en eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches…_

Cualquier respuesta por parte de ella fue invalidada cuando Mebuki apareció, dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacia mí. Noté que aún llevaba su uniforme jounin. Tal vez tendría que salir a otra misión.

— Sakura-chan—me sonrió, tomando asiento frente a mí. Yo me incorporé hasta quedarme cómodamente recostada contra el árbol— creo que es hora de que te cuente de que va el asunto entre tu tía Suzume y yo. Tu padre te contó algo ayer—asentí—, bueno, entonces, déjame añadir algunos detalles más, ¿de acuerdo?

— Claro, mamá.

— Después de Suzume se casará con el hombre que madre había elegido para mí, ella…—exhaló con suavidad— cambió notablemente. Comenzó a despreciar el apellido Soma y eso fue peor para tu abuela que mi elección de desobedecerla por el amor a tu padre. Como castigo, decidió que ninguna de nosotras tuviésemos derecho al título de líder del clan—hizo una mueca— sino que nuestros hijos lo harían. Tu prima, Hanako, ha sido enseñada desde pequeña para vencerte y reclamar la posición. No te lleva mucha ventaja—reconoció— pero yo no quiero que te sientas obligada a seguir sólo por esto…

Lo entendí. En el fondo, a pesar que ella verdaderamente quería vencer a su hermana prefería mi felicidad por encima de sus propios sentimientos. Reflexioné. Si la otra chica ganaba, Mebuki quedaría en vergüenza… y si su madre despreciaba la familia no me imaginaba que la hija pensase de otra forma. ¿Pero entonces porque quería el liderazgo?

_Ah, ella quiere el poder. Es muy obvio. _Tendría que averiguar qué tan importante era el clan Soma. _Bueno, no es como si fuese a abandonar justo ahora._ Sonreí a la mujer— No te preocupes, mamá, seguiré entrenando y si tengo que enfrentarme a ella lo haré pero no avaricia sino por responsabilidad—_y porque nunca rechazo una buena pelea_— no puedo dejar que vean a la familia Haruno como un nido de cobardes, ¿verdad?

Mebuki resopló y luego sonrió, tirándome en un abrazo— Esa es mi hija. Te quiero mucho, Sakura-chan.

_Y estoy segura que ella también lo hace. Esté donde esté su verdadera alma o lo que sea_, suspiré interiormente. Estos momentos ñoños eran menos incómodos con ella al menos.

Ella suspiró— Sabes… a veces me pregunto dónde ha quedado mi niñita—apretó el agarre.

No dije nada. Yo tampoco lo sabía.

**Gracias por leer. Sus comentarios son la tinta y el pan.**

Muchas gracias a:

_Tsuki-chan-Uchiha_: A mí también me agrada y me alegra no ser la única xD no sé, pensé que a nadie le gustaría. Ah. Eres mi primer comentario, me haces muy feliz :D

_Anónima_: Sí, es divertida… y molesta xD Ya veremos cómo hace para encontrarlo. Quizás el próximo sea él… o alguien más ;) Yo no lo odio… no mucho xD Espero que te guste la continuación.

_Rosangelytah_: Gracias, supongo xD Sé que es extraña pero bueno, es algo original según mi punto de vista. No he encontrada una sin chicas maravilla que escupen arcoíris que hacen bueno hasta Orochimaru .-. xD

Además, muchas gracias por los favs. Si tienen algo que decir no lo duden, estoy abierta para todo. –Okey, ignoren esta última parte, no puedo dejar de pensar que suena un poco mal D: -

**Revisión y edición. Aquí realmente se nota el cambio. Con algo más de historia de la familia Haruno… ellos ya harán su participación. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaración:**** Seamos sinceros, todos sabemos que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... saber que a ninguno de ustedes tampoco alivia mi dolor, ya saben, la miseria ama la compañía.**

**Hana**

**V**

**¿Nuevos amigos?**

Después de nuestra pequeña sesión de entrenamiento había algo que me quedo muy en claro.

Itachi Uchiha era un maldito genio. De enserio. Mi pequeña persona había tardado días en aprender unos cuantos movimientos para que él lo hiciese en un par de horas. Yo podía entender perfectamente porque Sasuke se tiraba abajo en cuestión de habilidades.

Sin embargo, ese no era mi problema. Sin mala intención, de enserio, pero a mí no me afectaba en nada cuantos enemigos podía batir en minutos o cuantos segundos podía pasar mirando a algo o a alguien sin pestañear –por más inquietante que fuese-.

Pero yo era la única con esa opinión en mí. Je. La complicación de tener otra consciencia en tu cabeza.

**_Itachi-kun es sólo un niño, deberíamos de acercarnos a él y a Sasuke, si influimos lo suficiente hay gran probabilidad de evitar la masacre. Mira, no te pido que nos arrojemos sobre él ni nada…_**

_¡Vaya, gracias!_ Ya podía sentirme más tranquila.

… **_sino que hacernos un hueco en su corazón, así nos escuchará y nosotras a él y las cosas podrán cambiar. Después de todo, la principal razón por lo cuál la revolución iba a pasar era por la insatisfacción en el complejo, por toda la mala fama y eso que tenían._**

_Vale,_ pensé, estirándome en la hierba fresca mientras esperaba a Ino en la pequeña plaza, _parece algo de pensamiento puesto allí, ¿es que quieres que de alguna forma haga que los Uchiha se vean bien en Konoha? ¡Ya sé! Hagamos que utilicen rosa y regalen flores a los demás, tal vez eso cambié algo._

Yo nunca habría pensado que mi Interior podía gruñir y no evite reírme entre dientes.

— ¿Sakura-chan? —volteé para mirar a la niña rubia, quien me dedicaba una expresión confusa, debido tal vez a encontrarme riéndome sola.

— Hey, ¿cómo estás? —pregunté, sonriendo tranquilamente— ¿Algo que contar?

Los ojos realmente _brillaban _–como el viejo de barba blanca de Harry Potter- cuando se tiró a mi lado y comenzó con su parloteo— ¡Mi cumpleaños es el jueves! —sí, medio mundo ya lo sabía así que…— ¡y mamá prometió que invitaría a Sasuke-kun! —chilló, dejándome momentáneamente sorda.

— Que bien—dije, sin expresar realmente ninguna emoción. No es como si fuese feliz por como ella lo parecía pero el mundo sería más hermoso si su felicidad no fuese por un mocoso malcriado como él. _Para gustos los colores, supongo._

Frunciendo la nariz, Ino resopló— Sakura-chan, ¿por qué no te cae bien Sasuke-kun? ¡Es muy lindo y genial! —prácticamente había corazones en sus ojos.

Me encogí de hombros— Él trató de robarme mi tomate. _Y es un malcriado. ¿Mencioné que no me gustan los niños ya? _

Sacudiendo la corta melena clara ella negó— Eso es muy infantil—parecía un

regaño.

— Soy una niña, ¿recuerdas? —mencioné con un tono de obviedad.

Volvió a resoplar— Hay veces que no lo parece.

No dije nada más.

**¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯**

Fue gratificante encontrar un momento de paz.

Sobre todo por lo poco que duraban.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a entrenar de nuevo? —una voz molesta envió mi tranquilidad al infierno.

Abriendo los ojos, noté la figura de Sasuke encorvada sobre mí con el ceño fruncido y una barra de bambú en sus brazos. Suspiré y me estiré, haciendo como si fuera a levantarme más al final solo me encogí y me acurruqué más en el suelo.

Escuché un refunfuño a mi espalda y sonreí en mi mente, ignorando las exclamaciones de mi interior sobre lo "adorable" que era él en sus escenas.

— Sa-ku-ra—eso sonaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Girándome, le quité con facilidad el palo y lo empujé logrando que se cayera.

— Hay algo que se llama "espacio personal", ¿sabes? —mascullé, sacando el polvo de mi ropa.

Cruzándose de brazos, él me dio lo que podría denominarse "resplandor Uchiha". Su efecto hubiera sido mayor si al menos pudiese dar miedo. Yo negué lentamente. _Mocoso arrogante._

— Venga, vamos—me di por vencida, arrojándole el "arma" y caminando a buscar otra. Tomando uno de los palos, volví hacia él y me puse en la postura adecuada— Ahora, es así…

Él no era mal alumno, decidí al final de nuestra pequeña sesión. Se notaba que le ponía empeño y no se quejaba al menos, de hecho, parecía algo contento. Quizás las espadas les habían gustado desde siempre, razoné recordando que tenía una en la segunda parte de Naruto, Shippudan o algo así.

**_O tal vez él es feliz por pasar un tiempo con nosotros_**_,_ Interior sugirió con un tono empalagoso. Curiosamente, tuve el horrible pensamiento del intercambio de mentes alguna vez y lo desastroso que podría ser si actuaba como ella.

_Horrible, horrible_. Sentí un escalofrío.

**_¡Hey! No es mi culpa que no utilices los ojos. _**

_Yo podría estar pensando en sacármelos, ¿sabes? _

Dejé a un lado sus lloriqueos mientras me lavaba los dientes. Sólo quería ir a mi cama y dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana. Interior no tenía la misma idea obviamente.

**_Estuve pensando que tal vez mañana podríamos preguntar a Katsuki si puede llevarnos a otra plaza. A este paso no nos encontraremos jamás con Naruto._**

_Mmm… ¿Sugieres comprobar todas con él? Sabes que apenas querrá llevarnos a las que están por aquí cerca y no es como si pudiera andar por ahí sola sin el pensamiento de que alguien podría vernos y contar a Mebuki._

… **_Tienes razón pero… ¿qué podemos hacer entonces? ¡Incluso tú dijiste que querías ayudarlo con su soledad! Debe haber algo…_**

Casi estaba a punto de caer en el sueño cuando ella volvió a hablar.

**_¡Lo tengo! Podemos pedir a Mebuki que Itachi-kun nos llevé a una de las plazas en el sector ninja, ya sabes, después de todo él es alguien que mamá consideraría apto para cuidarnos. _**

_Ajá…_

**_¿Estás de acuerdo? ¡Genial! Incluso tal vez veamos a otro lindos futuros ninjas por ahí. Hey, ¿cuántas probabilidades hay de conocer pronto a Kakashi-sensei? Él era caliente a sus veinte y tantos así que me pregunto si ahora…_**

Gemí. _Ya cállate, quiero dormir._

… **_oh, oh, cierto, también está el primo de Itachi, ¿verdad? Aiko-chan te mostró un par de imágenes de él y sin duda alguna, ¡los Uchiha son todos sexys! Tal vez debemos visitar su complejo, ¿qué te parece?_**

Realmente consideré golpearme la cabeza hasta quedarme inconsciente. _Maldita segunda consciencia, si sigues así no habrá ningún contacto con alguien masculino hasta que este cuerpo cumpla los treinta._

… **_Eso significa que si me callo, ¿estarás dispuesta a abrazar alguno de ellos?_**

_Te odio. De verdad. _

**_Oww… sé que en el fondo me amas.. ¿Shiori?... ¡Hey! ¡Shiori! Maldita mocosa, no se supone que puedas dormite así… bueno, tarde o temprano conseguiré que te vuelvas más como yo y aproveches las oportunidades, ya verás…_**

¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯

El día siguiente fue notoriamente tranquilo y pasó sin alguna clase se accidente o cosa, sólo entrené hasta la tarde cuando Katsuki llegó y afortunadamente aceptó llevarme a otro lugar, una plaza donde tanto niños civiles como niños de clanes ninjas jugaban animosamente.

Fue un decepcionante no hallar a Naruto allí pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo encontraría. Tal vez debía de probar en su sitio de comida favorito, el puesto de fideos ese.

Yo estaba dirigiéndome a las hamacas cuando algo chocó contra mi pie y mirando hacia abajo descubrí un pequeño perrito blanco husmeándome. Me incliné y lo acaricié, sonriendo al notar que él/ella parecía disfrutarlo.

— ¡Akamaru! —un niño que acercaba rápidamente gritó. Yo parpadeé lentamente mientras recordaba ese nombre. _Si este perro se llama Akamaru ese debe ser Kiba, uno de los nueve novatos, ¿cierto?_

Mis cejas se alzaron cuando él me _gruñó, _alzando el perrito entre sus brazos. Lanzándole una mirada plana me di la vuelta y seguí con mi camino. Mi suerte. El columpio no se había ocupado todavía.

Casi podía percibir la sensación de "volar" sobre el rectángulo de madera pero como yo en alguna vida pasada había sido alguna asesina de gatitos bebes alguien me detuvo el paso.

— ¡Oi, Espera!

Yo alcé las cejas.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña? —sus ojos me observaron casi ferozmente pero era demasiado chico aún para darle miedo a algo más que un par de pájaros— Soy Kiba, de la familia Inuzuka.

— Fantástico. Soy Sakura—contesté, mirando detrás de él. Si seguía perdiendo tiempo con ese mocoso alguien más me quitaría la hamaca— y si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer.

**¡Oye! ¿No podrías ser menos borde con él? Probablemente solo quiera hacerse tu amigo, Shiori-baka. **

_¿No podrías pensar más las cosas? Recuerda que no soy alguien a quien considerarías social… además de que ya tengo suficiente con un mocoso. No necesito otro._

**_¿Y Naruto? _**

_Es diferente. Inuzuka es un clan grande, él tiene a alguien, Naruto no._

— ¡Oi! —el perrito ladró junto con su amo. Yo me pregunté si era demasiado insistente o simplemente denso— ¡Vamos a jugar juntos! No pareces estar tan mal para ser una niña—me sonrió como si me hubiese dado el halago más grande del mundo.

— No.

Frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué? Si juegas conmigo te dejaré acariciar a Akamaru—éste secundó la moción.

— ¿No lo sabes? —giré hacia ambos lados antes de inclinarme como si estuviese por contarle un secreto— los otros niños tienen piojos y si te juntas con ellos te contagiaras, el pelo se te caerá y te pondrás verde.

Él palideció notablemente pero luego sacudió su cabeza— ¡Es mentira! —sin embargo retrocedió.

Yo sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros— ¿Es así? ¿Qué ganaría yo con mentirte? —pregunté y luego hice una ola con mi mano— Así que adiós, Kiba de la familia Inuzuka, recuerda mantenerte alejado de las niñas que no sean de tu familia.

Sí, probablemente acababa de arruinar su infancia o dejarle alguna causa de trauma, ¿pero a quien le importa eso? ¡Agarré el columpio! Interior podía ahogarse en su charco de "no debería haber sido así" en lo que a mí respecta.

Minutos después mientras me hamacaba, fue un algo perturbador descubrir que el niño me observaba desde unos metros con una expresión extraña en su rostro, una que yo había visto a Sasuke darme un par de veces.

_Mierda. Seguramente el karma me escuchó cuando dije que un mocoso era suficiente. Siempre voy a preguntarme que es lo que hice tan mal._

**_¿Podría ser un futuro pretendiente? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un posible novio, tal vez? _**

_No. Jodas._

**_¿Para qué mierda crees que estoy aquí? Y eso que todavía no llega la adolescencia, donde todos se ponen tan buenotes…_**

_¿Sabes? Pokémon hubiese sido un mejor destino. E incluso podría haber llegado a tener alguna clase de bicho alucinante… pero no, estoy en este maldito lugar con alguien como tú en mi cabeza. Sólo falta que en el futuro sea a mi quien persiga Orochimaru… Jeck. Ese maldito pedófilo… _

… **_él no estaba tan mal, en realidad…_**

Fue la primera vez de muchas que contemplaría la búsqueda de ayuda profesional para la extirpación de Interior. Era eso o el suicidio… y yo aún quería vivir, así que…

_Bueno, siempre existe la posibilidad de encontrar algún brillante jutsu que permita silenciarte… el mundo sería un lugar tan maravilloso…_

**_Te odio._**

_El sentimiento es mutuo._

**Muchas gracias por leer, de enserio. No puedo creer tantos favoritos y seguimientos. Los adoro.**

**_Muchas gracias especialmente a: _****rosangelytah, ****Annima****, Tsuyu. M. Otaku y diabolical black moon****.** **No saben cuanto agradezco su tiempo tomado para regalarme un comentario. :')**

**Punto a parte... ¿qué les parece mi barrita separadora? ¿les gusta? c:**


	6. Chapter 6

_**REVISADO Y EDITADO. POR FAVOR LEER:**__ La historia ha tenido varios cambios así que por favor, leer nuevamente desde el comienzo. Muchas gracias. _

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya lo he asumido. C:

**Hana**

VI

Empieza el juego

Yo debería haber sabido que esa tarde en la plaza no sería la última vez que me toparía con el mocoso perro. Sin embargo, yo no tenía idea de que Mebuki era compañera usual en sus misiones de Tsubaki, quien pasó a ser la madre del chico al que al parecer había traumado.

_Mierda, _pensé, e ignorando la risita de Interior observé las ahora curiosas manchas del suelo mientras ambas madres me miraban, la "mía" con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y bien, Sakura-chan? ¿Tienes algo que decir? —su tono de voz falsamente dulce era bastante intimidante.

Carraspeando, murmuré— Lo siento, Tsubaki-san, por decirle a su hijo que se pondría verde y calvo si se acercaba a las niñas.

Hubo un silencio tenso hasta que repentinamente la mujer rompió a reír y limpiándose las lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos, dijo— Buena chica la que tienes ahí, Mebuki, no seas tan dura con ella. Los niños son niños después de todo—y guiñando uno de sus ojos marrones, continuó— ahora, ¿qué te parece quedar mañana? Así puedes convencer a Kiba de que no era verdad—sacudió su cabeza— ese chico…—suspiró y luego sonrió— En fin, ¿qué dices?

— Claro que sí—aceptó fácilmente y añadió observándome fijamente— a Sakura-chan le _encantará _ver a Kiba y jugar con él, ¿no, tesoro?

— Sí—_tanto como sacarme los dedos con los dientes._

**Exageras. Lo pasaremos genial, ya lo verás. **

**¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯**

_Te odio._

**¡Hey! Pero si no he hecho nada aún.**

_Me diste falsas esperanzas de que no sería malo, y mírame, en vez de seguir practicando las katas estoy aquí juntando pulgas junto a ese mocoso._

**¡Pero si es una ternura!**

_Tú y yo tenemos diferentes puntos de vista, ya lo sé, pero estoy segura de que sólo alguna clase de loca creería que sus intentos por morderme son "tiernos"._

Así es. Él no se había tomado la broma muy bien, y la cosa había empeorado un poco cuando le dije que si realmente su familia tenía los sentidos más desarrollados (como Mebuki lo mencionó) porque no había podido detectar su mentira. Al parecer había tocado un punto ligeramente débil.

— Sabes, si sigues así terminarás con algo malo en la boca—comenté, desde la rama de mi árbol favorito, donde había llegado "escapando" del molestoso.

Desde abajo, el Inuzuka me gruñó— ¡Sólo baja de allí! —el cachorro ladró como apoyo.

Alcé una ceja— ¿O sino? —pregunté, aburridamente.

Cruzándose de brazos, respondió confianzudamente— Haré que bajes.

Estirándome, me burlé— Uh, que miedo. Y yo que pensé que irías con mi mamá y le llorarías…

— ¡Soy un chico! Los hombres no lloran.

Me reí— Ya no me sorprende que hayas caído como tiro en mi broma. Si incluso crees en esos cuentos…

— ¡No son cuentos! —mostró sus dientes— Mí tío me dijo que sólo las niñas lloran porque son cobardes, un verdadero hombre no lo haría nunca.

Haciendo una mueca, salté y terminé con más gracilidad de lo esperado frente a él. Mirándolo fijamente me acerqué— Eso… es estúpido. Sólo las personas débiles no aceptan sus lágrimas porque no quieren aceptar su carga—metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y me alejé.

— ¿Y entonces como es alguien fuerte? —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

Me detuve y giré levemente hacia él— ¿Alguien fuerte? Es el que acepta sus sentimientos y pelea con todo lo que tiene sin rendirse jamás, sin dejar que los demás le condicionen.

_Ha pasado un poco de tiempo de que he recordado eso,_ suspiré para mí, caminando hacia dentro de la casa en busca de algo que comer.

**Sonó muy bonito. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?**

_Un anciano me lo dijo una vez, hace tiempo. Esto y un par de cosas más,_ me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente._ Pensándolo bien ahora…dudo que el niño haya comprendido la mitad de esas palabras._

**Mmm. Yo me pregunto cuál es el tipo de persona que eres hoy.**

_Ya te darás cuenta por ti misma._

Fui asaltada inesperadamente por una bola peluda y blanca— ¡Hey! ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? —cuidadosamente, lo dejé a un lado y oteé las encimeras en busca del plato de galletas— Aquí están—sonreí felizmente. Amaba las de cereza.

— Yo también quiero una—escuché cercanamente seguido de un ladrido— ¡Y Akamaru también!

Bufé— Ya, ya. Den gracias de que no soy completamente egoísta.

Les di algunas, tomando también para mí. Segundos después, antes que pudiésemos abandonar la escena Tsubaki y mi "madre" aparecieron. _Mierda._

— Así que… veo que se llevan mejor, ¿verdad?

Sonreí tan inocentemente como pude— Claro que sí, mamá.

La madre de Kiba sonrió de una forma muy parecida a su hijo— ¡Lo ves! No hace falta que abrumes a la pobre Sakura-chan con los estirados Uchiha, ¡sólo hay que ver cómo son!

Vaya, había una pequeña enemistad ahí. Me pregunté por qué.

— Tsubaki, no digas esas cosas frente a los niños—la otra mujer en la sala regañó, y fue divertido de ver— además, Itachi-kun y Sasuke-kun se llevan muy bien con Sakura-chan.

— Bah. Si tú lo dices—sacudiendo su cabellera negra no pareció ni un céntimo que aprobaba esa frase.

Mebuki suspiró, soltando algo por lo bajo que sonó sospechosamente a "no tienes remedio" antes de indicarnos que saliésemos al patio un rato más mientras preparaban el té.

No fue difícil convencer a Kiba para que entrenáramos, bueno, para que "jugáramos". Los niños son muy fáciles de engañar verdaderamente. Al menos no fue tan tedioso como el principio.

Y el mocoso ya no intentaba morderme.

**¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯*¯\ (^-^)/¯**

Cumpleaños de Ino llegó muy rápido. Casi sin darme cuenta ya estaba vestida con un atuendo "presentable" según Mebuki ("ñoño" según yo) y esperando a que todos terminasen de arreglarse.

**¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Vamos a estar tan sorprendentes en esa fiesta!**

_Ugh. Como si estar rodeada de personas extrañas no fuese suficiente tengo que lidiar contigo._

**Eso dices pero sé que en el fondo me amas, sin mí estarías perdida… o en un psicólogo. **

_Olvídalo, ¿sabes? Es muy temprano para mosquearme jodiendo contigo._

**Significa que he ganado. ¡Yupi!**

No respondí nada y en cambio, tomé la mano que Katsuki me ofreció y comenzamos a caminar juntos hacia la florería Yamanaka, sólo que esta vez entramos por la puerta de al lado y recorrimos un pasillo hasta llegar a un patio.

Ino saltó sobre mí al verme, vestida con un vestido azul cielo a juego con sus ojos. Me fastidié al notar que ni ella tenía tantos volados como yo. _Malditos gustos,_ refunfuñé.

— ¡Sakura-chan! Al fin has llegado. Sasuke-kun ya está aquí—fue lo primero que salió de su boca, lo último en un tono más bajo que lo anterior.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Ino—sonreí, extendiéndole el regalo— Ya veo, que… felicidad.

Su ceño se frunció reprobatoriamente— ¡No seas así, Saku-chan! —hizo un mohín— es mi fiesta y estoy feliz por que vino. ¿No puedes sonreír por mí…?

Suspiré pero asentí.

—… ¿y ayudarme a acercarme a "él"?

Quise golpearme la frente. Fue demasiado ingenuo de mi parte pensar que no pediría algo como eso sabiendo que el chico está en el mismo espacio y que yo suelo juntarme –olvidando la parte de "obligadamente" con éste.

Ojeando a mí alrededor descubrí los abanicos prontamente y también a la familia Inuzuka. Curioso. Ambos estaban en extremos opuestos.

— Sino me queda de otra—contesté finalmente, sabiendo que si no puedes contra ellos… debes esperar la oportunidad para escapar. No hubo tiempo para que me contestase ya que algo embistió contra mí— ¡Hey! —me quejé, empujando ligeramente al familia bodoque blanco.

— ¡Oi, Akamaru! —el niño con marcas rojas en las mejillas se aproximó— Hola, Sakura-chan, me alegro de verte de nuevo—sonrió abiertamente.

— Lo mismo digo—me encogí de hombros y le entregué el perro— Ahora—me volví a Ino— ¿qué tienes en mente?

— Sigo aquí, ¿sabes? —refunfuñó detrás de mí, adelantándose hasta donde estaba la rubia.

— Pero es una cosa de chicas—poniendo los brazos en jarra, miró al chico con el morro fruncido— ¡así que tienes que irte!

Bufando, replicó— ¿Por qué iba a hacer lo que me digas? No eres mi madre.

Sintiendo mi muy pequeña paciencia puesta a prueba, me eché hacia atrás y busqué a cierta persona hasta lograr hallarla. Haciéndole señas, sonreí— ¡Hey! Miren, es Sasuke-kun—_Ugh, hasta sueno "alegre". Cada día me asombro más de mi misma._

Casi rodé los ojos al verlo eliminar la distancia con lo más parecido a la cautela que un niño puede mostrar, con su hermano siguiéndole muy cercanamente.

Ino se sonrojó y miró tímidamente hacia él— Hola, Sasuke-kun.

Él hizo una mueca— Ya nos saludamos antes, Ino. Hola Sakura-chan—giró hacia el otro chico— Kiba.

— Sasuke.

Se observaron.

— Hola, Itachi—saludé, al silencioso chico quien me dio un gesto de cabeza— Bueno, ya que es tu fiesta, Ino-chan, ¿por qué no decides que juguemos a algo como las escondidas? Yo puedo contar—me ofrecí.

Ella se iluminó, percibiendo el plan implicado enseguida— ¡Claro, vamos!

Sonreí— Genial, ustedes vayan buscando un buen lugar para esconderse—ahogué las protestas de los dos varones con una sola mirada. Me alejé de ellos hasta un árbol— ¡Voy a empezar! —conté en voz alta hasta quince y me di vuelta, feliz de que ya no había nadie allí.

— Vaya—dije en un tono nada bajo— me pregunto por dónde estarán… tal vez en la cocina—sonreí para mí misma. _¡El plan es un éxito! _

— ¿No piensas ir a buscarlos? —me sobresaltó una voz. Maldecí en mi interior.

— ¿Tú no juegas, Itachi-san? —pregunté girando a mi costado, donde él se hallaba tranquilamente parado, con una expresión imperturbable. Él negó.

— Oh, bueno—me encogí de hombros e inicié el camino hacia la cocina.

— Por ahí no está nadie.

— Una lástima, ¿verdad? Fingiré que no he oído nada, así no pecas de buchón.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y yo no habría pensado que me seguía sino me hubiese hablado, claro— Tú plan fue que la niña Yamanaka se escondiese con mi hermano—no había un ápice de interrogación en esa frase— ¿por qué?

_Siempre tendré la duda si es asocial por naturaleza o por elección, si puede comunicarse cuando quiere…_— Quién sabe—murmuré, sin hacer esfuerzos por darle una respuesta real— ¡Ajá! La cocina está ahí.

Hubiese continuado mi recorrido de no ser por la mano aferrada a mi brazo— ¿Por qué? —repitió su pregunta, lentamente, como si no pudiese llegar a comprender lo que me decía.

Resoplando, miré hacia él— Escucha, siento romper tu pequeño mundo feliz pero no todo lo que hace la gente tiene mal intención—recuperando mi brazo, añadí— Por cierto, hay algo muy bonito que se llama espacio personal. Vuelve a tocarme y te rompo el brazo, ¿nos entendemos? —le dediqué una mirada que decía obviamente que no estaba bromeando.

Él no pareció del todo convencido, probablemente no asustado en lo absoluto por una mocosa de pelo rosado. _Estúpido genio._ — No me has respondido—replicó, su voz suave pero con un borde acerado.

Yo parpadeé— ¿Y? —me alejé un par de pasos— Creo que he oído a Kiba en la cocina. Ahora…—murmuré, siguiendo con mi camino.

—… Eres extraña.

Yo me detuve— ¿Nunca has conocido a alguien con opinión propia? —cuestioné, aunque mi verdadera duda era "¿nunca has hablado con alguien que no le importe una mierda lo que digas?".

Ni siquiera escuche sus pasos, pero de un momento a otro él estaba a mi lado, una muy leve emoción presente en sus ojos pétreos— No—respondió, finalmente.

Parpadeé— Pobre chico—murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Como él no dijo nada más, la opción de observarme solamente, me retiré hacia mi objetivo, sin dejar de notar que me seguía a una sana distancia de un metro. _Al menos respeta mi espacio,_ pensé.

**¡Nos está acechando! Oww… acechadas por un sexy Uchiha. Creo que voy a derretirme… **

_¿No puedes "derretirte" en silencio?_

**Oh, cállate. Éste sí que ha sido un buen plan. Me alegra que haya salido bien para todos.**

Evitando a duras penas la necesidad de golpear mi cabeza contra la primera superficie dura que estuviese en mi camino llegué a la cocina._ Al fin. _La madre de Ino estaba allí, dándole los toques a algunos platos. Aproximándome hacia ella— Airi-san, ¿ha visto a alguno de los chicos por aquí? Estamos jugando a las escondidas.

La mujer rubia sonrió— No, no los he visto, Sakura-chan… ¿Querías algo más? —luego notó al niño detrás de mí— Oh, Itachi-san, ¿tú también estás jugando?

No pude verlo pero al parecer negó ya que ella miró a ambos antes de sonreír— Ya veo—tomando algo de uno de los platos, nos guiñó uno de sus ojos— Aquí tienen un bocadillo, pero no digan nada.

— ¡Muchas gracias! No se preocupe—contesté con rapidez, tomando el pastelito igual que Itachi. Abandonado el sitio, proseguí muy lentamente con la búsqueda. Pude ver algo rubio entre los arbustos cuando llegamos al patio y fue bastante fácil escuchar la respiración irregular de Ino, como si hubiese estado corriendo hacía segundos.

Dándole una mordida al sabroso panecillo dulce, me deslicé en dirección contraria hasta quedar al menos a un metro de distancia. Esperé un par de segundos antes de que un ladrido cortó el aire y fui capaz de descubrir a Kiba y su perro a un par de metros.

Sonreí maliciosamente y volví al lugar donde había contado. _¿A quién debería de anotar primero? Kiba tendrá una ventaja con Akamaru e Ino es la cumpleañera, así que…_ Busqué alrededor por si había alguna pista de Sasuke, sonriendo al final al notar como algo se movía debajo de una mesa. Unos mechones negros picudos sobresalían por un lado de la tela blanca— Bien, bien—dije en voz alta, lamentablemente llamando la atención de un par de adultos— Sasuke está bajo la mesa, Kiba y Akamaru están detrás de ese árbol e Ino estás en el arbusto. Se acabó el juego.

Oí sus protestas sin dejar mi sonrisa.

Ino fue la primera en salir, mirando un poco molesta por haber perdido. Luego fue Kiba trayendo a su amigo/mascota/compañero ninja entre sus brazos— Dejen esa cara. Al menos no tendrán que contar…—se animaron visiblemente ante esto.

Por último, en medio de refunfuños Sasuke salió de su escondite y me envió uno de sus resplandores. Yo alcé una ceja antes de hacerme a un lado y señalar el lugar— Vamos, Sasukito. Y no hagas trampa.

Kiba se echó a reír al oír mi apodo mientras Ino me envió una expresión ligeramente sorprendida, como si no hubiese esperado que le diese algún nombre como ese. Sonreí burlonamente.

— ¡No me llames así! —instantáneamente me gruñó, pisando hasta el árbol indicado.

Me encogí de hombros— ¿Prefieres Sasu-chan? —ignorando cualquier respuesta me volví hacia Itachi— Hey, no es que me molesta que me sigas, pero, ¿no quieres jugar? Sólo tienes que esconderte detrás de alguna plantera o algo así…

Él ni siquiera parpadeó pero fui capaz de ver un flash de duda en sus ojos. Como si nunca le hubiesen invitado a corretear con otros niños. _Cierto,_ caí._ Es el precioso prodigio, ¿cómo iban a dejarle gastar el tiempo en sandeces como relacionarse con otros si podía invertirlo en entrenar? Estúpidos Uchihas. Estúpido Clan._

Haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por serenarme le sonreí— Vamos, estoy segura que a Sasuke le encantará, ¿no es así? Al igual que los demás…

Sasuke miró con timidez hacia su hermano y asintió. Ino fue más vocal— ¡Cuánto más mejor! —ella le sonrió también.

Resoplando, Kiba acarició a su cachorro— Bueno, si hay uno, ¿por qué no dos? —murmuró, sin verse necesariamente fastidiado.

Nos costó un poco pero con la fuerza combinada de tres niños y _muy_ buenos pucheros logramos convencerlo. Hurra por nosotros. La ternura de un cuatro años de edad era algo a tener en cuenta.

— Ya que está todo decidido—dije al fin— hora de contar. Vamos—hice un gesto hacia Sasuke, quien no parecía haberme perdonado del todo el sobrenombre atroz y prácticamente me ignoró, mirando a su hermano con atención. _Mocoso tonto._

Itachi dio un pequeño suspiro antes de asentirle.

Con el pequeño idiota contando yo miré a mí alrededor antes de esbozar una sonrisa. _Perfecto,_ pensé. Escuchando que iba por el seis, me encaminé hacia el árbol y pegué un ligero salto hasta agarrar la rama, balanceando hasta estar completamente subida.

Desde mi lugar seguro y cómodo, esperé.

Al llegar al quince, él dio su aviso antes de empezar a buscarnos. Estaba cerca de Ino, quién había elegido un arbusto floral de color amarillo. A unos metros, Kiba y Akamaru se hallaban acurrucados detrás una masa de adultos charlando, quien para su suerte no parecían prestarle atención.

**¿Dónde estará Itachi-acosador-san? **

_No tengo ni la menor idea_._ Viendo que es genin obviamente habrá encontrado un buen sitio. _

Kami eligió reírse en mi cara ya que al segundo de haber dado mi respuesta, Sasuke corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar de conteo y gritó— ¡Aniki, te he visto, estás detrás de esa mesa!

Lentamente, él hizo su camino hacia donde estaba su hermano menor, sonriéndole muy suavemente.

Yo intenté no caerme del árbol.

_**REVISADO Y EDITADO. POR FAVOR LEER:**__ Hay cambios importantes en la historia así que por favor, leer nuevamente desde el comienzo. Muchas gracias. _

Lo dejo hasta aquí c:, dándoles las gracias por sus favoritos, seguimientos y aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un hermoso comentario, ¡los adoro! :D :

Eternally paradox, Karina Bancrofti, Min Beislchmidt, Tsuyu. M. Otaku, rosangelytah.

Siendo esto todo (porque me echan de la compu y no me da el tiempo de subir el capítulo D: ) ¡ya nos leemos!

Oh, y gracias por lo de la barrita :') Me gustó hacerla :D


End file.
